Un granito de arena
by Kyubi1
Summary: Colección de micro-relatos sobre Date A Live.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, vengo con una serie de drabbles o micro-relatos sobre esta serie que tanto me gusta, serán cosas variadas y puede tratar de solo un personaje o más, la verdad, esperen lo que sea y cuando se pueda, puesto que yo no tengo vacaciones, lectores… **

**Eso es triste, pero necesario. **

**Esta idea nació gracias a un momento de inspiración en Facebook, como editor de una página que se llama "Ratatoskr files", que se trata obviamente de Date A Live, de la publicación de ahí se me ocurrió traerla para acá. **

**Espero les guste. **

* * *

**Shidou y la doble cita**

Un día, en una bonita cafetería, Shidou Itsuka tenía una doble cita; ¿por qué? Por conveniencia.

¿Ups? Bueno, sí, era mejor salir con dos chicas para mejorar la relación entre todos…

Bien, no era un buen plan, pero Kotori lo había pintado de perlas cuando lo explicó, luego la casa se llenó de risas cuando Shidou se fue con Mukuro y Tohka a una cita.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Y las cosas se pusieron realmente mal.

—Chicas, dijeron que se iban a comportar...

—No sé quién tuvo la idea de una doble cita. Además, alguien necesita aprender su lugar en esta situación —dijo una incómoda y molesta Tenka Yatogami.

—Muku está de acuerdo, además, desde el principio atentaste contra mi cita con Nushi-sama.

Entonces, llega la mesera, vestida como una sirvienta de la realeza, a la mesa de este trío de problemas y relaciones tóxicas.

—¿Ya están listos para ordenar, chicos? —pregunta amablemente, entonces los reconoce—. ¡Ah, son ustedes!

—Le prometo que no pasará como la última vez, señorita. ¡Ya no son las mismas, lo prometo!

La mujer le miró con desconfianza, los tres se sintieron algo incómodos por su mirada.

—Eso espero…

—Reflexionamos sobre nuestras acciones, ¿verdad, chicas? —pregunta el chico, intentando dar un buen rollo.

—Por supuesto —contestó Mukuro, bastante segura.

Tenka, por su parte, solo asintió con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados, no estaba contenta con esta situación.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿ya ordenarán?

Después de que ordenaran todo lo que consumirían, la mesera-maid les dio una última advertencia.

—Está bien, confiaré, pero a la primera ocasión que causen disturbios en el lugar, se irán para siempre.

—Espera, ¿Estamos vetados? —preguntó Tenka, algo sorprendida.

—Nushi-sama, ¿Eso significa que no comeremos pastel de fresas?

Shidou suspira y niega con la cabeza con algo de pesadez. Estas chicas le iban a causar la muerte un día de estos o problemas legales.

En serio, algún día, pero Shidou debía pensar positivo: "¡No será este día!".

—No causen problemas y todo estará bien.

—Entendido… —respondió el chico sin muchas esperanzas.

Diez minutos después, Tenka tenía agarrado de la cabeza a Shidou y acercaba su tenedor con una fresa, la cual provenía de su pastel.

—¡Te vas a comer mi fresa y te va a gustar! —Tenka había declarado la guerra.

—¡Tenka, estás haciendo justo lo que no...! —Pero Mukuro habló antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Qué mujer tan vulgar.

—¿Y tú qué crees que haces, tomándolo del brazo?

Sus ojos mostraban sus verdaderas emociones, unas que no iban para nada con sus bellos rostros y cuerpos hermosos. Esos sentimientos eran odio, celos, maldad, mala vibra e instinto asesino.

Y el muchacho en medio de todo eso, sudando y sintiendo la tormenta en camino.

—O-Oigan…

—Ahem...

Entonces, les cayó la ley.

Las chicas y Shidou fueron echados de la cafetería por la seguridad.

—¡Y no vuelvan! —Cierran la puerta de porrazo, Shidou hasta cerró los ojos por el fuerte sonido.

—Bueno… Ahora sí lo hicieron, chicas…

—Por lo menos no nos cobraron. —Shidou miró con decepción a Tenka—. ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Ahora estás molesto conmigo o qué? Estando aquí este estorbo.

Tenka se cruza de brazos.

—La que sobra es otra y por tu culpa, Muku y Nushi-sama están vetados de este bonito lugar.

—Chicas… V-Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿por favor?

Pero eso solo era un sueño porque no iba a pasar nunca.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, ¡son historias muy cortas! Aunque quisiera llamarlos más como anécdotas. **

**Por cierto, creo que no podré escribir en un buen tiempo, y si lo tengo, será para escribir cosas como estas. No puedo extenderme para explicarles bien, pero quiero que sepan que es algo que forzosamente debo hacer. **

**Una vez termine con la universidad, yo volveré y retomaré lo que empecé. No sé cómo sean las cosas cuando eso pase; este hecho me asusta, pero me enfrentaré a eso, sin importar qué. **

**Gracias por seguirme, por leerme y por tantas historias, aventuras y locuras también, todos juntos. Di lo mejor de mí y estoy orgulloso. **

**Nos vemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shidou, Tohka y el matrimonio.**

Shidou Itsuka, a tres años de los treinta, debía cargar con casi todos los pagos de su hogar, por lo menos, estaba libre de las tareas de esta gracias a su esposa: Tohka Yatogami, espíritu anteriormente conocida como Princesa, ahora no era más que una ama de casa.

«Debí aceptar ese trabajo que Kotori me ofreció con ayuda de las influencias de Ratatoskr». Pensó malhumorado, de camino a casa, bastante cansado de llenar tantos formularios en el maldito sistema de contabilidad. «Pero no, tenía que verme tan humilde, incluso por todo lo que he hecho. Y luego vengo y pienso que diosito no me premia por ser bueno…»

Suspiró y no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta de su casa.

—¡Regresa aquí, Taka-kun! —gritó Tohka al estar persiguiendo a un niño que huía e iba a chocar con la pared, por lo que frenó a tiempo, ella sonrió con la frente sudada—. Ah, ah, ah… Bien, ahora regresa al comedor, Takasugi, ¡mamá se esforzó por esa comida!

—¡No quiero verduras! —contestó molesto y con el cabello morado algo sudado, Shidou solo observó la situación sin moverse en lo más mínimo—. ¡Tú comida sabe fea!

En ese momento, ella tuvo un shock y se quedó con la boca abierta, se deprimió por su hijo de cinco años. Shidou tragó algo de saliva y retrocedió un paso al sentir como su aura se tornaba oscura.

—¡Sabes que odio los vegetales! —Miró a otro lado con sus ojos amarillos y con mucho desdén.

—¿Y sabes qué odia mamá, Takasugi? —preguntó con un tono algo oscuro y lo levantó con una sola mano como si fuera un cachorrito—. ¡Deja de ser un niño malcriado y regresa a comer, papá vendrá en cualquier momento, pero insististe en que no podías esperar más! Ahora, toma la responsabilidad.

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! —Se forcejeó mientras ella lo cargaba de regreso al comedor, pero su rostro se alegró cuando vio a Shidou en la puerta, quien le saludó con algo de pena.

El padre tuvo un deja-vu al escuchar a su hijo; se parecía tanto a Tohka.

—¡Shidou! —dijo Tohka con alegría, dejó a su hijo libre y corrió para abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Takasugi pensó en huir en cuanto tocó tierra, pero quería más a su padre, así que también fue a recibirlo, hizo un rostro de repugnancia cuando ellos se besaron.

—Ya estoy en casa, desde hace rato…

—¡Papá, hazme comida, la tuya es mejor! —Tohka sintió un balazo en el pecho y se quedó de piedra, Shidou solo sudó ligeramente mientras el niño extendía sus brazos para que lo cargara.

—La comida de mamá también es genial… —dijo con voz comprensiva y lo tomó entre sus brazos, pero él no pareció tan contento.

—Tengo hambre… —dijo haciendo un puchero, Shidou solo suspiró y acarició su cabeza.

—Yo también. Tohka, ¿podrías servirme a mí también?

—¡Oh! ¡Umu! —Y felizmente se retiró a la cocina, pero el niño se molestó.

—Las verduras no son tan malas, además, mamá siempre cocina delicioso, yo le enseñé todo —dijo algo orgulloso, pero recibió una mordida en su brazo por parte del niño, dejándolo frío por unos segundos—. ¡Ahhh!

Pero solo unos segundos.

—¡Shidou! ¿¡Estás bien?! —preguntó Tohka, desde la cocina, preocupada por su grito.

—Tú… ¡Te voy a castigar!

—¡No, lo siento, papá!

Pero no se salvó, Shidou desató su reconocidísimo virus-T en el niño, haciéndolo llorar de la risa, sin poder huir. Cuando Tohka los fue a ver, sonrió de felicidad al llenar la casa de risas y alegría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shidou, Tohka y el matrimonio 2**

Cuando estás casado y siempre que haya sido por amor y no por otra razón egoísta, la vida parece haberse detenido porque no avanzas solo, al fin puedes estar tranquilo y seguir juntos. Al menos, para Shidou, es lo que sentía al estar casado con Tohka; había una seguridad de que no tenía que correr más, que no debía probar más lo mucho que la amaba, que no existía nadie más —quitando a su hijo—, que ocupara su corazón.

Había muchas cosas más, el matrimonio no se trata de estar atado o encadenado a alguien, sino de una relación sin cadenas, sin fronteras y entre dos personas diferentes que han logrado entenderse y amarse.

La mayoría no tiene tanta suerte y, de hecho, Shidou tampoco tiene suerte, tan solo tiene que mirar atrás para recordar lo mucho que le costó llegar a estos días de paz, estos días "normales" que nunca se podía permitir.

Esos días, como esta noche familiar.

La familia Itsuka llevaba dos horas viendo una película para niños que entretuvo mucho a Takasugi, quien siempre es inquieto y ruidoso. No es que se quedó callado todo el rato, puesto que se emocionaba tanto por la historia que a veces gritó, se asustó, se sorprendió y ya por el final romántico, se aburrió.

Tohka pensó que su hijo explotaría en cualquier momento, es por su actitud explosiva y ruidosa que no iban mucho al cine, porque la gente se quejaba de él y al final terminaba llorando por ser regañado, así que se evitaron eso y empezaron a comprar más películas que tickets para la pantalla grande.

Su esposo, por otro lado, le pedía que controlara su tono de voz, después de todo, su vecindario no se trataba solo de su casa, tenía vecinos y podrían molestarse, o pensar mal sobre la familia Itsuka; esto no sería agradable, estaba harto de los malentendidos, desde hace muchos años.

Sin embargo, ellos también disfrutaban las películas para niños, puesto que eran para toda la familia, y la comedia ya resultaba un clásico en cada película de estos tiempos, así que Shidou y Tohka lo disfrutaban bastante también. Por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando el pequeño de cabello morado se quedó dormido.

—Y se acabó, la verdad, fue un lindo final, ¿no lo crees, Taka-kun? —preguntó Tohka, con una sonrisa y buen humor, mientras lo tenía sentado en sus piernas y rodeándolo con sus brazos—. Ah…

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando notó que su cabeza pequeña descansaba en sus pechos grandes, entonces aprovechó para recostarse en el pecho de Shidou, totalmente feliz.

—¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó en voz baja al mirarla.

—Sí —contestó de igual forma, pero enternecida, luego lo miró a él—. Es muy lindo.

—Tú también.

Luego de eso, ellos compartieron un beso apasionado que duró unos minutos, para que tanto madre e hijo fueran abrazados por Shidou, quien les atesoraba con todo su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shidou, Origami y el matrimonio**

Mientras elaboraba el desayuno, ya que era sábado y era su turno, su hija entró a la cocina para contarle algo muy emocionante.

—¡Papá, vi un fantasma! —dijo una niña de cabello azul corto y ojos azules que brillaban con ilusión, de hecho, su rostro parecía brillar.

Shidou Itsuka, el padre, era bastante similar a la niña, pero diferente por sus ojos cafés y porque su expresión era de consternación, parpadeó un par de veces y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

—¿En serio, Chiyogami?

—¡Sí! Yo lo vi, solo fue un instante, fue durante la noche y bajé a tomar algo de agua, ¡fue muy rápido! Solo alcancé a ver su cabello blanco, ¿o tal vez fue un vampiro entonces? Hmm… —Ahora que lo pensaba, alzó los ojos y se tomó de la barbilla para pensarlo un poco, luego miró a su padre, quien le observaba contento—. ¿Estás feliz por qué vea fantasmas…? Cuando se lo conté a mamá, se puso nerviosa…

Luego soltó una risa muy audible, mientras Shidou negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Creo que no es algo bueno, pero es sorprendente. Espera, ¿mamá se puso nerviosa? —preguntó bastante interesado y se agachó a la altura de la niña de seis años, ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—¡No sé! —Y después volvió a reírse audiblemente, su risa llenaba toda la cocina y le hizo sonreír también—. Mamá es rarita.

Su padre no pudo evitar reírse y un segundo después, su hija también lo hizo. No era bullying, era solo la verdad y era tan gracioso que la pequeña también se diera cuenta, aunque viviendo juntos no era difícil adivinar esto.

Origami Tobiichi tenía dos personalidades conviviendo en su cuerpo, una se manifestaba cuando Shidou no estaba cerca y era la que más conocían sus hijos, una personalidad amable, linda y no muy seria que representaba un pasado. Y la otra era seria, callada e inexpresiva, era como tener agua fría y caliente.

—Bueno, Chiyogami, pero los fantasmas no se pueden ver, así que lo que viste anoche debió ser… Indudablemente… ¡Un espíritu! —dijo un poco emocionado y la niña se quedó con la boca abierta haciendo un ovalo y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Un espíritu? ¿Es un no-muerto?

—Eso es un zombi, los espíritus son diferentes. No se sabe por qué aparecen y causan desastres cuando lo hacen, es muy difícil atraparlos y cuando lo logras, después ya no se quieren ir —explicó como si fuera un experto en el tema, lo cual era, en otro sentido.

—¡Que pesados! ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó con una pizca de interés; los fantasmas eran mejores para ella.

—Hmm… Supongo que… Ser bienvenidos. —Sonrió por su respuesta, ella parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Solo eso? ¡Suena fácil!

—Deberías hacerlo la próxima vez.

Y entonces, en la noche, cuando volvió a bajar a tomar agua, le pareció ver a un espíritu por el corredor, asomarse a la cocina, ella no lo sabía, pero era Origami vigilando que todo estuviera bien, sin embargo, era la personalidad cálida, así que no sabía ser una buena acosadora.

Chiyogami se giró y solo pudo ver parte de su cabello blanco, pero esta vez sabía qué hacer, así que tomó algo de aire.

—¡PASE, BIENVENIDO!

Y por el corredor se pudieron escuchar unas risitas, de una Origami que se cubrió la cara con las manos, aguantándose la risa y llena de vergüenza.

Hubo alguien más que reía, en el piso de arriba, un hombre que había orquestado todo esto desde la mañana y ahora solamente disfrutaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les traigo algo de Nia, porque sé que muchos de ustedes la aman y lamentablemente… no encuentro muchas imágenes de ella que valgan la pena, tengan buena resolución, como para traérselas, es tan triste, ¡los artistas necesitan hacer más con esa mujer! **

**Y por eso, y también porque esto lo hice hace unos días de forma muy aleatoria porque me nació, les traigo una cortita historia de Nia y Shidou, y esto es…**

* * *

**Nia, Shidou y la improvisación**

Una noche tranquila de un día normal, Shidou fue a revisar cómo estaba Nia Honjou a su habitación, en el departamento de los espíritus, no había salido de ahí en muchas horas por estar trabajando muy duro en su nuevo manga, preocuparse fue inevitable, ni siquiera fue a cenar con toda la banda de espíritus, esto ya era raro.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mujer frente a su escritorio, estaba usando ropas formales, como las de una ejecutiva, de colores azules, incluida camisa debajo del saco.

—¿N-Nia…? —preguntó el joven, impresionado de algo tan inusual, no era un cosplay común.

—Alto ahí —dijo en tono de orden, Shidou no avanzó más de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede…?

—Estuviste aquí anoche, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó sin girarse aún.

—¿Hah? Creo que sí, pasé por aquí... como siempre...

—Y te encontré besándote con Kurumi —dijo seriamente al girar su rostro y medio cuerpo para verle, él tenía una gotita en la cabeza y la boca bien abierta.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando, Nia? Si esta es una broma...

—Te has besuqueado con todo el mundo, con Tohka, con Mukuro, con Yoshino, con Miku, con Kaguya, Yuzuru, ¡hasta con Kotori! —le acusó y Shidou se sintió acorralado, pero confundido.

—¿¡Eeeeehhhh?!

—Puedo seguir toda la noche, cariño.

—No sé qué te pasa, pero estás equivocada, ¿puedes dejar de...?

—Está bien, te creo —dijo un poco más tranquila y regresó la vista a su escritorio para tomar un arma de fuego, se giró al chico con ella y le apuntó con ella.

—¿¡Ehh?! ¿¡Nia?! ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Te creo, querido, pero mi metralleta no, ahora ponte de rodillas y dime que me amas. —Declaró con autoridad y firmeza, Shidou empezó a sudar.

—N-Nia, estás llegando muy lejos... —Ella le apuntó y quitó seguro audiblemente—. ¡Okey, okey! Ya... —Se arrodilla y levanta las manos—. Qué barbaridad… cielos… Um, N-Nia, te amo...

—¡Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso!

—¡Aaaahh! ¡Te amo mucho, Nia! ¡Con todo mi corazón! Solo detén esta locura...

—Tal vez sea una demente, pero te creo. Por eso voy a dejarte ir...

—Aaahh, que alivio, al fin vas a detenerte…

—Y para cuando antes de que cuente tres, quiero que quites tu horrenda, coqueta, mentirosa y traicionera cara de mi vista —dijo bastante seria, sus ojos azules brillaron mientras que los de él se volvieron puntitos.

—E-Espera, ¿¡qué?! ¡Nia, ya basta!

—Uno... dos...

—¡Bwaaaahhh! —Salió del cuarto, de hecho, saltó desde su posición y se arrastró como gusano, pero Nia disparó repetidas veces como una desquiciada.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Se reía mientras disparaba, hasta que terminó con todo el cartucho—. Ah… Feliz navidad, inmundo animal.

«¿Qué diablos, Nia?!» Nia disparó de nuevo para vaciar otro cartucho, Shidou solamente pudo gritar.

—Y feliz año nuevo.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde.

—¿¡Qué demonios te sucede?!

—Ah, verás, lo siento, pero me quedé muy picada con una película de acción del año del caldo, jeje. Deberías de verla, este personaje tiene unas líneas muy…

—¡Disparaste una metralleta de verdad!

—No te preocupes, ya hice las reparaciones con Raziel. —Guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Pensé que te habías vuelto loca! ¡Ni Natsumi hace estas bromas, Nia! Demonios… Ahh… —Niega varias veces con la cabeza, ella solo se rascó la mejilla con algo de nerviosismo.

«Parece que sí me pasé, un poquito, nada más».

—Oh, vamos, chico, debiste imaginarlo, yo no te haría esas cosas. —Extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa—. Hagamos las paces, chico, vamos, vamos.

Shidou hizo una sonrisa amarga, pero luego suspiró.

—Estoy esperandooo~

—Cielos… —Shidou correspondió a su abrazo—. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me serviría para "entrar en personaje", me ayudarás, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal si ahora hago a una Yandere? ¿Shi-dou-kun? —preguntó en un tono oscuro fingido, Shidou le soltó de inmediato y se fue a la puerta—. ¿O una Tsundere entonces…?

—Buenas noches, Nia. —Cerró la puerta con fastidio, pero escuchó como ella se reía ahí dentro, Shidou solo pudo suspirar.

Era otra noche en su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miku, Shiori y las pesadillas**

Una noche cualquiera en la gran y elegante mansión Izayoi, donde una de las Idol más exitosas de Japón, Miku Izayoi, vivía la mayoría parte de su tiempo libre, puesto que siempre estaba ocupada en conciertos y eventos que necesitaban de su presencia. Su agenda laboral exprimía lo mejor de ella, sino fuera por sus poderes espirituales, sin duda, estaría al borde del retiro, después de todos estos años.

Después de haberse quedado dormida desde quién sabe qué horas, en su habitación, era momento de despertarse, este momento no podía evitarse, por lo que fue despertada por su pareja, después de zarandearla un rato.

—Hey, Miku, cariño, es hora del baño —dijo una amable voz que sonaba un poco apurada—. Si te sigues tardando, nuestras niñas se van a impacientar, ya saben cómo son, ¡Miku!

—Hnn… ¿N-Nuestras… niñas? —preguntó algo somnolienta al despertarse en su cama, mirando la luz del techo, pero también pudo ver un rostro femenino que se le hizo muy familiar—. ¿Ara…?

Los ojos aperlados de ella se abrieron a lo máximo que se podía, se sentó en la cama rápidamente y ahí vio a una mujer con largo cabello azul, ojos cafés y un cuerpo delgado, alto, fuerte y con unos pechos acorde a su edad adulta.

—¡Darling! —gritó al abrazar a la mujer, quién levantó una ceja y correspondió lentamente—. ¡Qué lindo que hagas este detalle!

—¿Detalle? ¿Despertarte para bañarnos todos juntos en familia justo como todas las noches? —preguntó algo confundida, Miku entonces se alejó de ella con sorpresa.

—D-Darling… ¿Escuchaste a ese deseo mío…? ¿De verdad…? ¡Kyaaaaa, estoy tan feliz! ¡Te amo! —Miku se acurrucó en sus pechos al abrazarla fuertemente, sin embargo, sintió esos pechos demasiado suaves como para ser falsos—. ¡Incluso te transformaste en Shiori-san por mí! ¡Darling, de verdad te amo!

—¿Eh? —Shiori se quedó con la boca abierta, luego la sacudió como perro para volver a la normalidad, separó a Miku con cierta preocupación.

—¿Uh? Darling, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con una sonrisa amplia y con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas.

—Miku… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me estás llamando "Shiori-chan" como siempre? ¿Y cómo que me "transformé"? —preguntó haciendo mucho énfasis en esa palabra, se quitó el vestido de una pieza para mostrarle su cuerpo femenino, en Miku aparecieron corazones en sus ojos; había perdido la cabeza—. No estoy usando nada diferente, ni maquillaje siquiera… ¿Qué te sucede?

—A-Ah… E-Eh… ¿¡Eeeeeeehhhh?!

—¡Okaa-san (Mamá)! —dijeron dos niñas que abrieron la puerta de la habitación, tenían como seis años y se parecían mucho a Shiori—. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

«¡Son como Shiori-san!» Miku estaba babeando por la felicidad y lindura de sus hijas.

—Adelántense, ya vamos, solo nos estamos quitando la ropa para entrar —respondió Shiori con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Qué estás esperando, Miku? Vamos a bañarnos.

—¡Sí! Y luego… Um, Shiori-chan, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer, jeje…

Entonces, Shidou despertó a las tres de la mañana, sudando y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Nooooooooooooooooo! —Su grito fue escuchado por toda su casa y por el departamento de los espíritus, Kotori derribó la puerta de una patada.

—¿¡Qué sucede, Shidou?! —preguntó preocupada y mirando a todos lados por algún enemigo—. ¿Qué diablos? ¡No hay nadie! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!

—¡Kotori! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Horrible! —dijo muy asustado—. ¡Tuve una pesadilla!

Pero su hermanita comandante le quedó viendo con fastidio, Shidou seguía aterrado.

—¡Fue horrible! Oye, espera, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó al ver como salió de la habitación.

—¿¡Qué edad tienes?! ¿¡Cinco años!? ¡Shidou, idiota!

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Kotori le ignoró y Shidou evitó a Miku por unos días hasta que olvidó el asunto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es loca, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. **

**Disfruten. **

* * *

**Nia, Shidou y el alcohol**

Nia debió imaginar que debía traer un paraguas, pero estaba tan entusiasmada por obtener el primer volumen de un manga que era bastante prometedor y que su editor le había mencionado con mucho positivismo.

Sin embargo, después de esperar en una larga fila, ser paciente y soportar el dolor de estar de pie por tanto tiempo, así como ciertos problemas del sistema de cobro, finalmente obtuvo el maldito volumen.

Pero tan solo lo obtuvo, comenzó a llover y ella tuvo que correr para refugiarse en el lugar más cercano que encontró, el cual, para su "suerte", era un bar con música tranquila y un buen ambiente.

Se sonrió y decidió que iba a beber hoy para dejar bien atrás los problemas de este día y los problemas que tenía últimamente, como que Shidou no le prestaba atención y siempre le tocaba muy mala suerte para las citas, pues era la última en tener una, cuando el chico ya estaba cansado de todas las demás.

Para cuando había terminado más de diez cervezas y dos cocteles, además de ciertos aperitivos, pusieron otro disco de canciones para el ambiente.

«Baka Shonen… No eres nada justo». Pensó al embrocarse en la mesa, pero prestó atención a la canción.

"_Recuerdo bien el patio de tu casa_

_mi sitio favorito en fin de semana_

_con la luz apagada_

_para ver las estrellas_

_hacia el sur"_

«Ah, qué bonita canción, ¿por qué no eres así?» Tenía las mejillas rojas por el alcohol e hizo un puchero. «Estúpido».

"_Tus jeans eran algo tan detestables_

_no permitían iniciar la batalla_

_echados en la hierba_

_me gustaba explorarte…"_

«¿Eh? ¿Echados en la hierba… me gustaba "explorarte"?» Abrió los ojos con mucha duda.

"_Hacia el sur_

_Al sur"_

«¿¡Hacia el sur?!» Nia empezó a dar una risita algo pervertida. «Oh, vaya, vaya».

"_Hasta que un día nos pescó tu padre"_

«Uy, era inevitable, chico».

"_Y me corrió a golpes de tu vida"_

«Oh… Pobrecito».

"_Pocas veces nos vimos_

_yo emigré con los años_

_hacia el sur"._

«¿De dónde diablos sacan estas canciones?»

Después de que terminó esa historia romántica, empezó otra con un tono igual de melancólico, y tan solo con los primeros versos, junto con la voz del cantante, llena de sentimiento, ya era deprimente. Nia se sugestionó por culpa del alcohol y su mente empezó a relacionar la letra con ciertas cosas de su vida, pero igual culpaba a Shidou por todo esto.

"_El triste todos dicen que soy_

_Que siempre estoy hablando de ti_

_No saben que pensando en tú amor_

_En tú amor, he podido ayudarme a vivir_

_He podido ayudarme a vivir". _

«Shonen… Tú me ayudaste a vivir de nuevo… ¡Shonen!» Sus lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos y bebió otra cerveza para ahogar sus penas. «¡Pero no estás aquí, estúpido!»

"_Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor_

_No pido compasión ni piedad_

_La historia de este amor se escribió_

_Para la eternidad". _

«¡Estúpido, estúpido!» Azotó la mesa y todos le quedaron viendo, pero no era la única llorando por esa canción.

—¡Cantinero, tráigame otra!

—¡Enseguida, señorita!

Y entonces siguió la otra canción y empezó mucho más rápido el canto que en la anterior.

"_Porque el alma se vacía_

_Como el cántaro en la nube_

_¡El amor acaba!_

_Porque suave se desliza_

_Como sombra la caricia_

_¡El amor acaba!" _

«No… ¿Qué diablos? ¿¡De dónde sacan estas canciones?!» Sus ojos se abrieron más y salieron más lágrimas.

"_Porque el sentimiento es humo_

_Y ceniza la palabra_

_¡El amor acaba!_

_Porque el corazón de darse_

_Llega un día que se parte_

_¡El amor acaba!" _

«¿¡Lo hacen a propósito?! Cállese, señor, ¡eso no es cierto por más poético y verdadero que suene!» Ya no estaba pensando claramente.

"_Porque se vuelven cadenas_

_Lo que fueron cintas blancas_

_¡El amor acaba!_

_Porque llega a ser rutina_

_La caricia más divina_

_¡El amor acaba!"_

«¿Rutina…?» Recordó la selección de citas y como le tocaba siempre el último lugar, mientras que Tohka, Kurumi y Mukuro gozaban de primeros lugares, casi siempre. «¡Maldito, Shonen!»

"_Porque somos como ríos_

_Cada instante, nueva el agua_

_¡El amor acaba!_

_Porque mueren los deseos_

_Por la carne y por el beso_

_¡El amor acaba!"_

—No, no, n-no, pare, no diga esas c-cosas… —susurró completamente fuera de sí.

"_Porque el tiempo tiene grietas_

_Porque grietas tiene el alma_

_Porque nada es para siempre_

_Y hasta la belleza cansa_

_¡El amor acaba!"_

—¡No, no, no! ¡Nooooooooo! —gritó con lágrimas y se embrocó en la mesa, golpeándola con su puño repetidas veces—. ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Unos momentos más tarde, Shidou estaba siendo interrogado desde la entrada porque no le dejaban pasar por ser menor de edad, sin embargo, cuando dijo que le habían llamado, el portero finalmente le abrió la puerta.

—Joven, ¿conoce a esa mujer que está ahí? Necesitamos que se la lleve, está siendo una molestia para los demás clientes. —Señaló a una mujer de cabello corto de color gris, embrocada en la mesa con dos botellas de Sake y la verdad, parecía más muerta que viva.

«Por dios Nia, ¿y ahora qué pasó?»

—Sí, la conozco, yo… me disculpo por lo que haya hecho, me haré cargo. Gracias por llamarme.

Shidou se acercó a la mujer y se sentó a su lado, la movió ligeramente.

—Nia… me llamaron, ya estoy aquí, ¿estás bien…?

—¡Shonen! —Se despertó de repente y al verlo, sonrió con la mirada perdida—. Buenos días, amor, amor, amor~… ¿Qué tiene tu cara? Perdió el color, amor, amor~ jajaja… Uff…

Shidou suspiró y le miró con cierta decepción.

—Nia, ¿qué es lo que pasó? ¿Eh? —Nia se aferró al muchacho con su poca fuerza restante, se acurrucó en su pecho, Shidou se sonrojó—. N-Nia, estamos en un… lugar público…

—Es que… cuando me entrampa la melancolía… vuelven esos inolvidables días, Shonen… —susurró con tristeza, Shidou abrió más los ojos y la abrazó con ternura, ella sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Tú… eres algo para siempre…? ¿Para siempre…?

—Nia…

—He viajado de Norte a Sur… y no he encontrado a nadie como tú…

«Sé que está desvariando, pero lo que dice es muy… bonito». Shidou se sonrojó y la abrazó más fuerte.

—Nia, yo… siempre estaré aquí para ti, así que dejemos este lugar y vamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mientes… ¡Mieeeeenteeeees!

—Nia, por favor…

—Te amo…

Shidou se quedó en shock y no pudo reaccionar cuando ella le besó en los labios, pero como estaba completamente alcoholizada, sabía vilmente amargo y, además, usó su lengua de la forma más torpe: lamiéndole parte de sus labios y luego la mejilla, hasta que dejó caer su cara en su hombro, para acurrucarse ahí.

—Ahhh… —Shidou se limpió la mejilla con saliva con su mano y después cargó a Nia, porque estaba ya en las nubes, pero seguía susurrando que era un estúpido, pero que lo amaba—. Yo también, Nia…

* * *

**Lista de canciones usadas: **

**Para siempre de Magneto.**

**El triste de José José.**

**El amor acaba de José José.**

**Buenos días, amor de José José.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shidou y los gastos anuales**

Este era el momento de la verdad y nada debía de salir mal, de hecho, todo había ido de perlas para Shidou Itsuka, quién planeó todo esto con ayuda de Kotori y Mana, sus hermanitas, y con ciertas ideas de Ratatoskr, para que esta cita fuera muy especial, con broche de oro para el final.

El objetivo de esta cita era Tohka Yatogami, quien llevaba puesto un vestido morado con un leve escote para resaltar esa parte de su cuerpo, pero también estaba usando algo de maquillaje y con su cabello color ciruela perfectamente cepillado y arreglado para esta velada perfecta.

Por otro lado, Shidou estaba formal porque había invitado al joven espíritu, como última parada de su cita, a un restaurante de buena categoría, resultado de haber ahorrado y tener una tarjeta de débito de Ratatoskr; era más por esto que otra cosa, la verdad.

_—Muy bien, Shidou, lo estás haciendo genial, ¿verdad, Reine?_ —Informó desde el Fraxinus, el muchacho le escuchó desde el auricular.

_—Shin, el plan va a la perfección, los medidores de Tohka están en los niveles más altos, creo que es el momento adecuado_ —dijo Reine con un tono satisfecho.

«¿Ahora? Pero creo que necesito algo más, aunque ya no hay más planes ni más paradas…» Shidou quedó mirando como Tohka comía felizmente su filete.

—Tohka, ¿está bueno? —preguntó con una sonrisa al verla disfrutar tanto.

—¡Umu! Gracias por invitarme a este lugar, esta cita ha sido de las mejores, aunque nuestra primera cita, tiene un lugar especial para mí, Shidou —respondió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, él abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

«¿Nuestra primera… cita?» Esos recuerdos llegaron a él y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. «¡Eso es, ese lugar!»

—Tohka, después de que termines, ¡hay un lugar más al que debemos ir!

—¿Uh? ¿Un lugar más? —preguntó algo impresionada, parpadeó un par de veces.

—¡Sí! —respondió emocionado. «¡Esto saldrá muy bien!»

Tiempo después, Shidou llevó a Tohka al mirador, un lugar algo alto en el que se podía tener una bonita vista de la ciudad, ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad daban una bonita imagen. Este lugar era donde había besado a Tohka la primera vez, aquí es donde había iniciado su amor y su historia también.

—Shidou, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que veo la ciudad desde aquí, a esta hora, ¡es muy bonito! —El joven sonrió con confianza.

_—¡Bien, Shidou, este es el momento!_ —Kotori le animó desde el comunicador, él asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Tohka! —Ella se giró a él con ligera duda, le vio algo serio, pero muy determinado.

—¿Umu…? ¿Qué sucede, Shidou?

El muchacho entonces se arrodilló y le mostró un anillo de compromiso, ella abrió sus ojos color añil hasta el límite y su boca se quedó levemente abierta.

—Tohka, yo… ¡Prepararé sopa de miso para ti todos los días! —gritó muy sonrojado y con sus ojos cafés, brillando ligeramente.

—¡Shidou…!

—Cásate conmigo, Tohka… Seremos muy felices, ¡lo prometo!

—Shidou, ¿hablas en serio? —preguntó con mucha ilusión.

—¡Sí! Hablo en serio, he pensado mucho en esto, estoy seguro. Te amo, Tohka.

—¡Yo también, Shidou! Pero ¿de verdad lo pensaste bien? Es decir, confío en ti, pero… No, si lo dices es porque es cierto, ¡ya estás listo! ¿¡No es cierto?!

—¡Sí!

—¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que tus ingresos serán de más de 1 millón de yenes anuales, ¿¡verdad?!

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué…? —Shidou abrió los ojos como platos, en Fraxinus todo quedó en silencio—. ¿D-De qué hablas?

—¿Uh? De nuestro futuro, Shidou, Reine me dijo que ese dinero necesito para poder cumplir todos mis gastos anuales, casi todo era por comida, pero ya que estás listo, ¡no hay ningún problema! —dijo feliz y con una gran sonrisa—. Si no es así, no podré casarme contigo, pero ya lo tienes todo listo, ¡así que eso no tiene importancia!

Tohka abrazó a Shidou, quien se quedó sin habla. Incluso se puso el anillo en su dedo anular, muy feliz y él siguió como una esfinge, congelado en el tiempo. Incluso lo besó en los labios y él no reaccionó.

—¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

El grito del chico fue escuchado por todos en su casa, porque se despertó con un grito desesperado, Kotori inmediatamente llegó a su cuarto, derribó la puerta de una patada de karate y la puerta cayó al suelo.

—¿¡Qué sucede, Shidou?!

—¡Kotori, estamos en problemas! —Fue rápido a tomarla de los hombros.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Tohka, eso es lo que pasa! ¡Necesito un millón de yenes! —La zarandeó varias veces.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando, hermano idiota? —Lo empujó para que dejará de zarandearla—. Fue una pesadilla, ¿no? ¡Por dios, no tienes cinco años! ¡Vuelve a dormirte, vas a despertar a todo el mundo!

—¡Es algo serio, pienso en mi futuro, Kotori! ¡Oye…! —Pero Kotori le ignoró y se fue, Shidou suspiró y se acostó de nuevo, algo preocupado—. ¿¡Y qué pasa con la puerta?!

—¡Duérmete!

—Ahh… Maldito dinero.

Y después volvió a dormirse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shidou, Origami y el matrimonio 2**

Una mujer joven de largo cabello blanco y ojos azules que brillaban un poco en la oscuridad de este cuarto, se encontraba usando una blusa algo gruesa de color azul que le llegaba hasta medio muslo de tan larga que era.

Esta mujer estaba cargando a un niño pequeño y delgado en sus brazos, este tenía los ojos cafés y cabello castaño, vestía un pijama de rayas blancas con azul.

—Takeshi, ¿tienes sueño? —preguntó suavemente mientras seguía dando vueltas por el cuarto y acariciando su cabello para adormecerlo—. ¿Sabes? Mamá hacía esto cuando eras un bebé y siempre terminabas durmiendo muy tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasó con papá? —preguntó algo preocupado, pero con los ojos cerrados, poniendo de su parte también, para conciliar el sueño.

Origami se detuvo de dar vueltas, parpadeó un par de veces, ahora todo era claro, su pequeño hijo estaba preocupado y por eso no podía dormir.

—Takeshi, yo también extraño a papá, pero no te preocupes, regresará muy pronto. No lo vemos desde el desayuno, pero avisó por teléfono que iba a trabajar unas horas más, ¿recuerdas? —explicó con una sonrisa y llevó a su hijo hasta su cama.

Ahí lo dejó y tapó con la sábana celeste, luego se arrodilló en el suelo y acarició su cabeza, viéndole con cariño.

—Tu hermana ya se durmió y mañana hay escuela, así que tienes que dormir.

—Uum...

—Ya sé, me quedaré aquí hasta que te puedas dormir —dijo con una sonrisa y algo alegre, el niño sonrió con ilusión—. Eso solo si... Quieres.

—¡Sí, sí quiero, mami!

Origami entonces se acostó a su lado y también se tapó con la sábana, su hijo se sintió seguro y protegido, pero tardó en conciliar el sueño y como ella era más normal que antes, terminó dormida.

Para cuando Shidou regresó, solamente quería dormirse al lado de su esposa, pero no la encontró en el cuarto, le pareció extraño, así que pensó que seguramente estaría con alguno de sus hijos.

En el cuarto de Chiyogami no estaba, así que solo le quedaba el cuarto de Takeshi, donde sí que la encontró, sonrió cálidamente y se acercó para ver como dormía su hijo.

—Qué lindo... —susurró y antes de poder retirarse, fue tomado del brazo—. ¿Eh?

—Shidou, espera, iré contigo —dijo en voz baja, una persona completamente diferente.

—P-Perdón por llegar tan tarde, Origami...

—Está bien, ¿terminaste?

—Ah, sí... Se acabaron las horas extra, mañana volveré a la hora de siempre.

Origami sonrió y dejó la cama con una cautela de espía, su hijo ni lo notó. Luego ambos volvieron al cuarto que compartían como marido y mujer, y se quedaron dormidos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoy les traigo una historia cortita de Shidou y Mana, tal vez el título les llegue a confundir, pero ustedes lean, espero que les guste y si quieres dejarme una review, con gusto la leeré y me sentiré muy contento. **

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Shidou, Mana y la respuesta correcta**

Una tarde después de la escuela, Shidou se apresuró a ir al Fraxinus, Kannazuki le permitió transportarse ahí rápidamente y fue a la zona de mando para preguntar sobre la ubicación de Reine, la situación era urgente.

Una vez más, ellas lo obligaron a entrar a una situación complicada; no era una novedad tratándose de Tohka y Origami, así como el tópico era una cita, y para que ambas no iniciaran una guerra en medio del salón de clases, él aceptó ambas citas.

Claro que eso no les agradó, pero por lo menos terminaron con su discusión pacíficamente.

Y por eso, necesitaba ayuda de Reine, siendo la analista oficial del Fraxinus, de seguro podría darle un plan de "ataque" que lo rescatara de esta situación.

Sin embargo, al entrar a la oficina de Reine, el chico de cabello azul con ojos cafés se encontró con alguien similar en características, solo que del sexo opuesto y mucho más pequeña en estatura que él.

—¡Ah, Nii-sama! —dijo con una sonrisa amplia y buen humor al verlo, él parpadeó un par de veces, pero sonrió levemente.

—Mana, que extraño encontrarte por aquí.

—Eso es lo que yo debería decir, pensé que estarías en casa, preparando la comida para… ya sabes, "todo el mundo" —dijo con una sonrisa irónica; la situación de su hermano era complicada, pero cómica—. Estaba hablando con Reine-san de unas cosas, pero de repente tuvo que salir para hacer unas cosas.

—Oh, ya veo… Ah… —Suspiró descontento, ¿ahora cómo iba a salir de esto?

Mana miró a su hermano algo preocupado y decepcionado de no encontrar a la mujer de grandes ojeras, quería ayudarlo, pero tal vez esto es algo que solo Reine podía solucionar, igual no lo sabía, pero la inseguridad no le dejó hablar.

Bueno, igual no estaba mal preguntar qué le sucedía, así que lo hizo y entonces fue a Shidou quién le asaltó la inseguridad ahora.

«Mana, no sé si puedas ayudarme, tal vez me digas que es mi problema por ser tan… condescendiente, estoy seguro que Kotori me regañaría o me golpearía, tal vez ambas». Pensó con una sonrisa amarga, pero igual fue a sentarse al lado de su hermanita. «No suelo hablar contigo de esto… Creo que eso está mal, pero…»

—Hnn… Nii-sama, si es algo tan complicado, solo digo como puedas —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, él abrió un poco más los ojos con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Hm?

—No, no. Es solo que… no sé qué hacer —respondió en doble sentido.

Era raro hablar con Mana, estaba tan ocupado salvando espíritus y contentándolos para que no destruyan nada que, simplemente no tenía tiempo ni para él, menos lo tenía para su verdadera hermanita.

Fue imposible que la culpa no le asaltara, mientras Mana esperaba pacientemente, como se le espera a un amigo. Sin embargo, tenía una idea.

—Nii-sama, ¿es algo relacionado con los espíritus?

—Ah… Sí, la verdad es que vine a pedir ayuda a Reine-san para hacer lo correcto en esta situación.

—¿Lo correcto?

—Sí.

Entonces Shidou le contó su problema y ella escuchó con una sonrisa la historia, era una pena que terminara así y que su hermano sufriera de esa manera, pero por otro lado era una anécdota divertida y creía que era bueno que fuera tan querido.

—Entiendo… no sabía que ellas dos tenían esa rivalidad tan intensa, se ve que eres muy querido, Nii-sama. —Soltó una risita.

—No sé qué debería hacer… Preferiría solo salir con una… —Suspiró derrotado—. No quiero estar corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Entonces, haz eso —dijo con una sonrisa en la que cualquiera podría confiar.

—¿Hah? Creo que no entendiste la situación, Mana…

—La entendí, pero tú sabes lo que quieres hacer, lo acabas de decir. Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es explicarles eso a ellas.

—Pero… ya acepté salir con ambas —replicó preocupado, no estaba obteniendo la solución a su problema de esta forma.

—No mientas, Nii-sama, es malo —respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido, Shidou se impresionó un poco—. Ahh… bueno, si realmente estás decidido a tener dos citas a la vez, solo puedo recomendarte que tengas una en la mañana y otra mucho más tarde, pero entonces no lo disfrutarías, igual sé que Reine-san tendrá una mejor idea, así que…

—¡No! —Mana se quedó callada, Shidou se mostró algo culpable—. E-Es decir… quiero escuchar tu opinión, Mana… tu respuesta correcta a mis problemas.

—La respuesta correcta es… ¡Lo que Nii-sama piense que es correcto! —Declaró con una sonrisa—. Solo tienes que ser capaz de hacerlo, y sé qué harás lo que es mejor, porque Nii-sama es muy bueno.

Shidou se quedó pensando en sus palabras por unos segundos, entonces entró Reine y Mana se despidió de su hermano, para dejarlo solo con la analista para planear su plan de ataque.

Pero ella no supo que Shidou ya no habló de eso con Reine, no supo que Shidou simplemente dijo que ya sabía qué hacer y que simplemente dijo lo que realmente pensaba de la situación.

Se lo dijo primero a Tohka y ella se entristeció un poco, Shidou no negaba las citas nunca, pero la compensó un poco después al prepararle una gelatina como postre para la cena.

Luego se lo dijo a Origami, ella se mostró un poquito decepcionado, era difícil saber lo que sentía con un rostro tan rigido como el suyo, pero aceptó de buena manera.

Shidou entonces entendió lo que Mana quiso decirle o, más bien, enseñarle. Que hacer el bien común no siempre es lo mejor, que decir la verdad, aunque haya malas consecuencias, es la respuesta correcta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shidou, Miku y la doble vida**

—¿Puedes recordarme por qué hacemos esto…? —preguntó una joven mujer con algo de decepción y esbozando una sonrisa amarga.

—Ufufu, eso es muy sencillo, Darling~ Estamos en una cita —respondió alegremente una mujer hermosa a su lado, quien le tomaba del brazo y sonreía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Podrá ser… ¿Qué lo preguntas por qué ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez?

—No, no es por eso… Si ese es el caso, entonces pregunté mal, ¿por qué tengo que **estar así **en nuestra cita, Miku? —preguntó un poco molesta y con un tic nervioso en sus cejas azules, del mismo color de su largo cabello.

—¿Por qué no? —Sonrió al verla mientras seguían caminando por el centro comercial—. Shiori-san es la mejor amiga de Izayoi Miku; una idol exitosa que está "secretamente" casada con Darling; Itsuka Shidou, eso quiere decir que esto, naturalmente, es una situación normal.

«Normal… ¡Esto es todo excepto normal, Miku! Ahh…» Shiori negó levemente con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando junto a su "mejor amiga", o esposa, todavía tenía dudas de qué rol estaba desempeñando en esta "cita". «Es cierto que así podemos salir más cómodamente, pero… no lo es para mí, nunca me acostumbré a esto; y eso fue justamente lo correcto, creo… Sí, definitivamente no puedo aceptar ser mujer, aunque…»

Suspiró.

—Itsuka Shiori, quien "causalmente" también es… una idol "prometedora", ya que ha participado contigo… —explicó Shiori con amargura, aunque también ironía.

—Así es~ Pero recuerda, Shiori-san, soy la esposa de Darling, únicamente —dijo seductoramente y apretó su brazo entre sus pechos, Shiori se sonrojó levemente y se rascó la mejilla.

—S-Sí, ya lo sé… Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y por eso venimos… Cuento contigo para… mi vestuario del concierto especial —dijo algo avergonzada.

—¡Sí! Déjamelo a mí.

Shidou debió haber visto venir que esto pasaría, pero la verdad no creyó que las cosas se saldrían así de control en su vida. Es decir, casado con Miku era feliz, incluso si era algo secreto y no podía salir con ella sin que alguno de los dos se "transformara" en una persona nueva, algo que era literalmente eso si se trataba de Shidou.

Miku tendría un concierto pronto y como había pasado bastante tiempo, le pidió a su pareja que, por favor, actuara con ella como "Shiori-san"; una artista encerrada en el anonimato, aunque gracias a estas presentaciones estelares, Shiori había ganado popularidad tanto en el sexo femenino como en el masculino.

Shidou no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso.

Varios cambios de ropa y momentos de vergüenza después, así como Miku le molestó en más de una ocasión, tenían el conjunto adecuado ya comprado. Sin embargo, Miku aún quería ver más ropa, pero para ella, así que en eso estaban.

Pero no era ropa común, estaban en el área de lencería.

—Shiori-san, Shiori-san~ ¿Qué tal estas? —preguntó al mostrarle a la cara unas bragas de encaje negras con moñitos rosa en los extremos, como detalles—. ¿Crees que harán que Darling se enamore de mí~?

Las mejillas de la joven de cabello azul se pusieron totalmente rojas, su imaginación se disparó, aunque estaba transformado en mujer, por dentro era 100% hombre y marido de esta mujer.

—S-Seguramente… —respondió totalmente avergonzada y miró a otro lado.

—Así que es así~ creo que seguiré tu consejo, Shiori-san. —Después soltó unas risitas.

Claro que estaba consciente que estaba hablando con Shidou en estos momentos, pero simplemente le tomó un gusto a esto de la doble vida, así que se divertía bastante.

Este era solo otro día más en su ajetreada vida como pareja de una de las idols más exitosas de Japón.


	12. Chapter 12

**Después de terminar el juego de Rinne Utopia al 100% les traigo este drabble para todos los que les gusta Rinne y Shidou. Espero les guste. **

* * *

**Shidou, Rinne y el número cero**

Hoy era un día especial. Domingo, día libre para la mayoría, y usualmente un día familiar o para hacerla de ocioso, esperando que nunca se termine para que el lunes no llegue.

Sin embargo, para Shidou Itsuka y sus amigas espíritu no era así. Era un día de planeación y grandes planes para toda la semana, porque lamentablemente las chicas estaban bajo mucho estrés últimamente y necesitaban "estabilizarse".

Eso solamente era una forma discreta de decir: "citas con todas". Y empezaban desde mañana, pero por ahora, decidirían los turnos para el calvario que Shidou viviría día tras día.

Reine también estaba presente para hacer anotaciones y construir una agenda, Kotori obviamente también iba a participar, aunque estaba de mediadora.

Siempre que hacían esto algunos vecinos se quejaban de que fueran tan ruidosos en su casa.

Después de todo, Shidou estaba curado de espanto y simplemente aceptó su destino, se prepararía bien para no tener problemas.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para cuando tocaron a la puerta y a él se le ocurrió tomar la responsabilidad de ir a ver quién era.

«Espero que no sea algún vecino, no estamos haciendo tanto escándalo. Creo».

Shidou abrió un poco la puerta y sonrió amablemente.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Oh, Shidou, ha pasado un tiempo.

Shidou entonces abrió bien los ojos y se dio cuenta de quién estaba ahí era Rinne Sonogami, no la veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

No pudo evitar congelarse.

«¿Esto es un sueño? No, ella realmente está aquí... ¿Lo está? ¡Ah, pero en casa están...!» Shidou pensó en su integridad física y cerró la puerta para salir a ponerse de frente a Rinne, mucho más cerca.

Mucho.

—S-Shidou, esto es tan repentino, pero... ¡Quería sorprenderte! No ha sido un mal tipo de sorpresa, ¿O sí...?

—Rinne... ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad? —preguntó impactado y empezó a tocarla en diferentes partes para ver si era real.

Tocó su cabello rosa y era suave, luego su cabeza, luego sus mejillas, eran suaves y estaban algo enrojecidas, los apretó un poco.

—S-Shidou... Cielos, ¿Puedes parar?

—Ah… ¡Perdón! —Alejó rápidamente las manos, algo nervioso, pero después la abrazó fuerte—. ¡Rinne! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Rinne soltó una risita y lo abrazó fuerte también.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la casa de nuevo.

—Créelo, Shin.

—¿¡Reine-san?!

Shidou tuvo que separarse de Rinne al instante, más nervioso que antes. Había perdido la noción del espacio.

Él estaba aquí para planear un plan de ataque contra casi 10 chicas, ciertamente no tenía tiempo para su amiga de la infancia.

—Ah, no te preocupes, Shin. No quería interrumpir tu cálida bienvenida, pero se me olvidó mencionarte que Rinne volvería hoy. A Kotori sí se lo dije.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Eso fue muy...!

—Shidou, está bien, no importa —dijo Rinne suavemente y con una sonrisa—. Hubiera arruinado la sorpresa. ¿No es así?

—Ah, bueno... Sí.

—Y, además, Shin, Rinne también formará parte de la batalla de la siguiente semana.

«¿¡Qué?!»

—¿"Batalla"?

Después de todo, Rinne también era un espíritu, pero era bastante inestable, así que a veces tenía que regresar por mucho tiempo a la dimensión del descanso, donde los espíritus iban a parar antes de aparecer en el mundo y causar terremotos espaciales.

Shidou había sellado a Rinne, pero sus poderes seguían siendo muy inestables, así que la despedida era forzosa, pero no definitiva.

Sin embargo, Shidou pronto se sintió feliz y lleno de energía.

—Rinne, ¡Tengamos una cita

—¡...! Pero acabo de regresar, Shidou... Y creo que me he ausentado mucho tiempo, así que... Creo que debo de ponerme al día, ¿Dónde está Kotori-chan, Tohka-chan, Yoshino-chan?

«¡Cierto! Creo que me emocioné demasiado, estoy siendo demasiado egoísta, pero que Rinne esté aquí... ¡Es realmente un buen día!»

—Ah, sobre eso, Rinne... Será mejor que entres para explicarte.

—¡No! —Shidou cerró la puerta y Rinne se asustó un poco, el chico sudó frío—. Ahí está... ¡Sucio por ahora! Sí, lo siento…

«Si mira a todas las espíritus ahí, ¡no, si las demás miran a Rinne! Esto terminará mal, lo sé».

—Shidou, no hay ningún problema, te ayudaré a limpiar. —Sonrió e intentó entrar, pero Shidou se puso como un guardián de la puerta.

—Insisto, Rinne... —dijo más nervioso—. Ahí las cosas están... Peligrosas.

—La verdad, no hay ningún problema. Puedes pasar, Rinne, solo estábamos Shin y yo hablando un rato.

Shidou se tranquilizó, pensó que Reine tenía un plan, así que se alejó de la puerta y todos entraron.

Los espíritus habían sido transportados por Fraxinus, Shidou estaba a salvo.

Shidou preparó té y Reine explicó algunas cosas que habían sucedido después de que ella desapareciera a esa dimensión. Pero no fue muy específica. Sin embargo, Rinne pareció incómoda porque Shidou había sellado a más espíritus.

Sin embargo, Reine cambió rápido de tema y le explicó a Reine el sistema de citas empezando por la selección y le dijo que tomara un palito del recipiente circular para que tuviera un turno de cita.

Shidou se puso nervioso y quiso protestar, quería salir primero con ella, había regresado hoy, pero también él no recordaba que ese palito estuviera ahí, de hecho, él pensaba que ya no había más.

Rinne tomó el único palito que había y leyó el número escrito en rojo.

—Es el cero.

—Muy bien, entonces eres la primera, Rinne.

—¡...! ¡Qué bien!

Shidou también se sintió feliz, pero vio que Reine estaba algo feliz también, intuía que todo fue obra suya, nunca usaban el número cero en los conteos.

«Gracias, Reine-san».


	13. Chapter 13

**Shidou, Yoshino y el tiempo límite**

Finalmente era su turno, no había podido verlo antes porque no se le permitió, pero hoy por fin vería a su esposa y a su bebé, así que hoy era un día bastante especial, por lo que nada más importaba que esta reunión pactada con anterioridad.

Así que el joven hombre de cabello azul algo alborotado, con ojos cafés y vestido con un uniforme azul oscuro, se sentó en una mesa, viendo frente a frente a su esposa.

Ella tenía un rostro infantil con un cabello también de color azul, pero mucho más suave y ondulado, además de largo, sus ojos eran azules y grandes, pero estaban con ciertas lágrimas en estos; Shidou no tenía que pensar mucho la razón, sin embargo, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Traía cargando a su bebé envuelto en una mantita blanca, ella traía un vestido de verano de color amarillo y un sombrero con una cinta amarilla, realmente se veía linda, pero al ser tan pequeña, uno no podía creer que ese bebé fuera suyo.

Pero lo era.

—Um, Shidou-san, al fin estoy aquí… —dijo tímidamente y acercó un poco al bebé en sus brazos para que lo viera.

—¡Ah, Yoshino! Qué lindo es, me alegro tanto de que todo haya salido bien, a pesar de que tuve que esperar tanto tiempo —dijo con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas al enfocar sus ojos en el bebé.

—F-Fueron… solo dos días, Shidou-san… —respondió en voz baja, luego soltó una risita como él y sonrió—. Pero… Entiendo, tienes razón. Y-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte, ¿estás bien…?

—¿Bien? ¡Estoy muy feliz! Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, soy realmente feliz, y es gracias a ti, Yoshino —dijo con una sonrisa cálida—. Veo que tiene mi tono de pelo… Pero como está tan dormido, no puedo verle los ojos, ¿de qué color son, Yoshino?

—S-Son del mismo color que los míos… —respondió con una amplia sonrisa—. Esperaba que tuviera los tuyos, Shidou-san… C-Creí que… sería un pequeño Shidou-san.

Shidou sonrió con cierta diversión, ella solo soltó una risita adorable.

—¿Un pequeño "yo"? No, no, Yuki está bien, es… perfecto, justo como es. Es muy lindo, tanto como tú, Yoshino —comentó enternecido, casi ni parecía él mismo, no cabía dentro de sí mismo toda esta felicidad—. Te amo, Yoshino. Gracias por esto.

—Shidou-san… —Se sonrojó por completo, por lo que giró la cabeza de un lado a otro como perro, se vio muy graciosa—. Yo también te a…

—¡Itsuka-san, el tiempo se terminó! —dijo un hombre mayor y con un tono de malhumor, Shidou volteó para verlo—. Será mejor que te despidas.

—Ahh… Sí, entiendo, ¿no puedo tener unos minutos más…?

—No. Ahora, despídete —respondió con un tono gruñón y el joven suspiró, se giró a Yoshino para darle una sonrisa amarga.

—Shidou-san, ¿cuándo te dejarán salir de aquí?

—Sí, sobre eso… Um, el juez dijo que… si hago todo lo que quieren aquí y todo va "bien", en tres años… —respondió un poco nervioso.

—…e-entiendo… ¡Esfuérzate, Shidou-san! Vendré a visitarte otro día… —dijo con todo el valor que se podía tener en esta situación, Shidou asintió con la cabeza, pero tembló cuando lo tomaron de los hombros—. Ah, Shidou-san, e-espere, yo… ¡Te amo, Shidou-san!

—Ya es suficiente, Itsuka-san, ¡usted rebasó el tiempo límite! —El guardia, quien era el mismo hombre gruñón de antes, tomó a Shidou del pelo y de su uniforme para jalarlo lejos de ahí.

—¡E-Espere, solo un poco más! ¡También te amo, Yoshino, aunque los demás no lo entiendan!

—Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra, Itsuka-san.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡No! ¡Yoshinooooooooooo!

* * *

En la casa de los Itsuka, se escuchó un grito de terror en el cuarto del hijo mayor, a donde acudió su hermanita Kotori para revisar su estado, pero lo encontró sudando en su cama y en posición fetal.

—No iré a la cárcel, no iré a la cárcel, no iré a la cárcel… —repitió eso varias veces y su hermanita se quedó de piedra, por lo que mejor se retiró de ese lugar para dejarlo repetir ese "conjuro" que lo alejaría de un terrible destino.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shidou, Mukuro y el negocio familiar**

«Bueno, ya lo hice, no se puede evitar. Además, no pude evitarlo, fue poseído por una fuerza sobrenatural». Pensó para auto-justificarse y estar a salvo, al menos, desde su perspectiva.

Todo esto mientras estaba acostado en la cama de un cuarto de hotel del amor en el que, claramente, había hecho eso mismo con la chica que tenía a su lado, medio dormida y descansando en su pecho desnudo, de hecho, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y cubiertos por una sábana y mucho cabello rubio que provenía de la cabeza de esta chica.

«Pero esto está bien, ¡tomaré la responsabilidad! Así no habrá problemas y no iré a ese lugar». De repente, a su mente llegó la imagen de su Kotori regañándolo y golpeándolo por hacer esto. Tragó saliva. «¡No son iguales, Kotori! ¡No tiene tu edad, digas lo que digas!»

De nuevo, estaba justificándose. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Mukuro sintió que Shidou estaba algo nervioso, así que se separó un poco de él y sus pechos enormes, que nada tenían que ver con una chica de secundaria, se despegaron del cuerpo de él.

—¿Nushi-sama se encuentra bien? —preguntó en voz baja y le miró con sus ojos dorados, él sudó ligeramente de la cabeza.

—Sí, claro que lo estoy, Mukuro… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

—Oh, Muku está muy complacida y alegre por todo lo que Nushi-sama hizo, Muku nunca se había sentido así de amada y querida… —dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas, luego lo abrazó—. Nushi-sama… ¿Cuándo se casará con Muku?

—Eh, s-sí, sobre eso quería hablarte —dijo algo nervioso, pero la separó un poco de él para verla a los ojos—. ¡Tomaré toda la responsabilidad! Aún no sé qué voy a hacer, pero algo haré, ¡de verdad, me quedaré contigo!

Igual no tenía de otra después de haber hecho esto, pero eso no le pasó por la cabeza a Mukuro Hoshimiya.

—Así que… déjame hacer las cosas como se debe, Mukuro. Voy a conocer a tus padres y les diremos que nos casaremos.

—Nushi-sama… ¡Sí, entendido!

Así es como Shidou terminó por ir a conocer a la familia Hoshimiya, se impresionó mucho tan solo al estar afuera de la casa, bueno, no era una casa, en verdad era una mansión que impactaba por su estilo europeo, y él era solo un plebeyo comparado con todo esto.

Tenía que entender la diferencia entre su familia adoptiva y la familia adoptiva de su "pequeña" novia, que ni le llegaba al rostro.

Por una razón bastante normal, Mukuro abandonó a Shidou en la reunión familiar al reunirse de nuevo con su hermana mayor, por lo que el muchacho se tendría que enfrentar a los padres, él solo.

Sin embargo, no fue así, solo estaba con el señor Hoshimiya, quien le apartó a otro cuarto donde estaban muchos hombres pegados a la ventana, vestidos formalmente, con lentes oscuros y un auricular-comunicador en uno de sus oídos.

El muchacho se puso muy nervioso y sintió que la ropa que estaba usando lo estaba aplastando.

—Um… Disculpe, ¿señor Hoshimiya…? ¿Por qué no seguimos hablando de esto en la sala… junto con la señora Hoshimiya? —preguntó fingiendo seguridad, pero realmente estaba asustado de estar en este gran salón.

—¿Así que quieres casarte con mi hija? —preguntó el hombre mayor con un tono bastante serio.

—¡S-Sí! Ya dije eso antes, por eso… vine aquí a pedir su mano cómo se debe… Um, ¿sucede algo?

—Mukuro mencionó que la salvaste, Shinku-san.

—Shidou, señor…

—Ah… Sí, eso —respondió sin mucha importancia y se giró al muchacho—. Estoy muy agradecido por eso, eres muy valioso para mi hija, pero si quieres ser parte de esta familia, debes ser parte del negocio familiar.

—¿Negocio familiar? —preguntó algo pálido, tenía una mala sensación de todo esto.

—Y debes responder unas preguntas que voy a hacerte. Shidou-san, ¿matarías por esta familia?

«¿¡QUÉ?!» Shidou se quedó con la boca abierta por un momento, estaba a punto de decirle si esto era en serio, pero al ver al hombre, notó que estaba hablando muy en serio. «Esto no puede ser… ¡No! Tal vez está probando hasta donde podría llegar por Mukuro, pero… pero eso es…»

—Te estás tardando…

—¡Ah, lo siento! Um, s-si… si llega a suceder algo… en la que no tenga de otra, entonces sí, sí lo haría —respondió algo nervioso y tragó saliva.

—Pregunta número dos. —Shidou asintió con la cabeza—. En tu vida, solo existe Mukuro. ¿Es eso cierto? En este negocio, la fidelidad es lo más importante, todos somos una familia, Shidou-san.

«Dios mío». Shidou tragó saliva. «Mukuro, ¡tú nunca me dijiste que tu familia eran Yakuza!»

—Las mentiras no pueden ser perdonadas, solo se pagan con sangre, ¿entiendes? —Shidou asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba algo pálido y con la mirada algo perdida—. Te tardas de nuevo, Shidou-san…

—¡Sí, solo ella existe! ¡Amo a su hija, señor! ¡Lo juro por lo más sagrado!

—Bien, esa actitud me agrada, incluso si la veo a diario. —Sonrió un poco con diversión, los hombres que los rodeaban también soltaron unas carcajadas.

—Ja… jaja… —Shidou apenas pudo reírse—. Ya veo…

—Bien. Pregunta número tres y última. —Su seriedad regresó y le miró fijamente a los ojos, el chico asintió—. Estoy envejeciendo, Shidou-san, y uno pierde ciertas… facultades cuando eso sucede. Quiero adoptarte para esta familia, necesito a un sucesor.

«¡No!» Gritó internamente, pero respondió con un: "entiendo, señor…"

—Me da gusto, Shidou-san. Pero entenderé que te niegues por querer resguardar tu vida, después de todo, Mukuro se ve muy feliz a tu lado, y solamente si prometes hacerla feliz todo el tiempo, porque si no… no tengo que explicarte qué va a pasarte, ¿verdad? —Shidou negó con la cabeza varias veces, asustado—. Que bien, me gusta cuando la gente me entiende. Te dejaré decidir: ¿quieres ser mi sucesor, Itsuka Shidou?

—N-No, gracias… me aseguraré de hacer feliz a Mukuro, lo prometo, señor Hoshimiya —dijo con determinación, mientras por dentro se moría. «Por favor, que no me mate».

—Comprendo. —De la parte trasera de su pantalón se rebuscó algo y tomó la mano del chico—. Te daré mi bendición, Shidou-san.

—A-Ah, señor Hoshimiya, si es un anillo, yo ya pensé en… ¿¡Uh?! —Pero lo que le dieron en su mano era una pistola Desert Eagle; una de las más potentes del mercado. El alma de Shidou pareció escapar de su boca—. A-Ah…

—Bueno, regresemos.

«¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE FAMILIA ES ESTA, MUKURO-SAN?!»

* * *

Shidou despertó entonces en su cama, estaba muy asustado y se tomó del pecho con su mano, esta vez no gritó al despertarse, pero realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo, igual ya sabía que lo golpearía Kotori por despertarla a las dos de la mañana.

—Me estoy volviendo loco… Ahora entiendo porque dicen que cenar fuerte es malo, pero tenía que salir con Mukuro a ese restaurante… y tratar de seguirle el paso… —dijo con pesimismo mientras se derrumbaba en su cama. «No voy a casarme, no voy a casarme…»

Shidou se alejó de Mukuro por un tiempo hasta que se le olvidó esa pesadilla.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shidou, Mana y la relación prohibida**

Había esperado esto por un buen tiempo, nunca lo admitiría por ser una Tsundere sin remedio, y por lo mismo, solamente internamente estaba saltando de la felicidad porque, gracias a Reine, estaba sola con su hermano mayor. Y no solo eso, gracias a que por fin todas habían tenido sus citas, ¡ella finalmente tendría la suya con Shidou!

Shidou Itsuka, el hermano mayor de Kotori. No relacionados sanguíneamente.

—Oye, Kotori, ¿en serio no quieres que te ayude? —preguntó sentado en el sillón, pero se había girado a la cocina, desviando la atención del televisor en el que se mostraban unos créditos—. Ya terminamos de ver la película, así que no quiero que estés sola por ahí...

—Shidou, incluso si la película era de terror, ya no soy una niña, ¿o es que acaso el que está asustado eres tú? —preguntó con sarcasmo, pero su ceja estaba temblando ligeramente—. A-Además, ya te dije que la comida la haré yo sola.

Por alguna razón, o tal vez maldición pagana, quien sabe, su hermanita estaba actuando bien en esta cita, de hecho, Shidou tenía sus dudas con respecto a esta cita, lo estaba disfrutando y ella estaba siendo amable…

«Algo está mal». Pensó el muchacho al regresar la vista a la pantalla. «Incluso su respuesta no fue casi nada hiriente, mientras vimos la película se aferró a mí sin decir nada sobre el complejo de hermano, ¡lo cual no tengo, por supuesto! Kotori no está actuando como siempre… ¿Qué está planeando? ¿O acaso es Natsumi transformada? Pero… ¿para qué?»

Cuando fue el momento de comer, Shidou fue servido como rey, esta cita en casa estaba siendo un rotundo éxito, aun así, no pudo relajarse. Mantuvo su guardia en alto, listo para recibir cualquier golpe o frase hiriente.

—Muy bien, admito que he estado tenso en todo este tiempo, pero era justo lo que querías, ¿no es cierto…? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos al verla con desconfianza.

—¿Eh…?

—¿¡No es así, Natsumi?! —preguntó al señalarle.

—¿¡Eh?!

—¡No trates de engañarme! —Dejó su asiento y le señaló—. ¡Conozco a Kotori y no es así! Kotori está usando sus cintas negras ahora, no es amable, me trata mal, es injusta y nada cariñosa, ¡ni siquiera estás haciendo sus bromas de siscon! No importa como lo vea, ¡tú eres una Kotori falsa!

Kotori dejó caer su tenedor y este se cayó al suelo, se quedó con la boca abierta ante esas fuertes declaraciones, pero luego apretó el puño y frunció el ceño.

—Espera… ¿K-Kotori?

—A pesar de lo que hice por ti… ¡Nada te gusta! ¡Shidou, eres un grandísimo estúpido! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con mucha rabia, el chico retrocedió unos pasos—. ¡Incluso practiqué todo esto para decirte que te amo!

«¿¡Quéeeeeee?!»

—¡Pero solo tenías que venir y arruinarlo todo! —Se levantó y fue a encararlo, pero el muchacho fue retrocediendo, esperando evitar la ráfaga de golpes que esta pequeña chica iba a soltarle con toda su furia—. Y-Ya me hiciste decirlo… ¡Y no iba a ser así! ¿¡Qué tan idiota puedes ser?!

—K-Kotori, ¿estás hablando en serio…? ¡S-Somos hermanos…! —respondió algo asustado, pero más sorprendido que nada.

—No me importa… —susurró y después le dio una mirada azucarada; con las mejillas sonrojadas y en sus ojos apareció un símbolo de corazón.

—¿Qué…? ¡Waah! —Kotori lo empujó al sillón y saltó encima de él para besarlo en los labios de forma obsesiva e intensa, Shidou ahogó un grito de terror.

* * *

—¡NII-SAMA, NOOOOOOOOO!

Ese grito asustó a los gatos de la cuadra, alertó a algunos vecinos que encendieron las luces en su casa e incluso hizo que la alarma de un auto cercano a la casa de los Itsuka encendiera su alarma.

Mana se había despertado de una terrible pesadilla que vivió como si se tratara de una película. Pero entonces llegaron Shidou y Kotori al escucharla gritar.

—¡Mana! ¿Qué sucede?

—¿¡Estás bien!? —preguntó Shidou al llegar hasta su cama, la vio totalmente asustada, pero también algo molesta.

—Nii-sama… K-Kotori-san… —Mana terminó mirando a Kotori con molestia, ella arqueó una ceja, muy confundida.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Kotori-san, aléjate de mí Nii-sama —dijo seriamente y Shidou se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

—Solo quiero dejarlo claro, Kotori-san, tú… ¡Nunca vas a estar con mi Nii-sama! —declaró al señalarle con el dedo índice, Kotori apretó los dientes.

—¡Y por eso no quería que durmieras aquí! ¿¡Esa es tu forma de tratarme?!

—Kotori, Mana, no sé qué está pasando, pero ¡tienen que detenerse!

—¡Tú no puedes obligarme a nada!

—Como hermana de Nii-sama, ¡te prohíbo estar con él!

—Háganme algo de caso… —Pero no lo escucharon y empezaron gritarse más cosas, Shidou solo suspiró.

No tardó mucho para que los vecinos se quejaran de los ruidosos Itsuka, parecía que ahí se tenían muchas discusiones de casados, pero sorprendentemente solo se trataba de Shidou, su hermanita y un montón de chicas que eran amigas del muchacho.

Los vecinos se preguntaban qué demonios era lo que pasaba en esa casa, pero bueno, tendrían que vivir con eso en sus vidas.

Igual, eran unos vecinos problemáticos que hacían más interesante la vida.

Oh, si Shidou pudiera imaginarse de qué tanto se imaginaba la gente que vivía cerca de él y de que tanto chisme circulaba por la cuadra.

No podría dormir tranquilo, seguramente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shidou, Nia y el matrimonio**

Gracias al cielo era sábado, esta semana había sido muy complicada en su trabajo, sobre todo porque tenía que responder por ella, la verdad no entendía por qué aceptó esto hace años, no es que le fuera mal, realmente era muy bueno, pero ser su asistente no era un trabajo tan sencillo como hubiera esperado.

Y aunque normalmente se trabajaba de lunes a viernes, al ser asistente de Nia como trabajo profesional, además de ser su esposo, pues su anillo de compromiso en su dedo era prueba de ello, así como que vivían juntos en la misma casa, no había terminado.

Lo peor es que tenía que parar, en serio, ya estaba llegando a sus límites después de no dormir mucho en las noches, Nia estaba al borde de mandarlo todo al diablo, incluso si Shidou sabía que se arrepentiría una hora después.

—Nia… —dijo el hombre de cabello azul, igual cansado que ella y recién despertándose por segunda vez en el día, vio que seguía en el escritorio, coloreando otra página más—. Nia, no me digas que llevas trabajando todo este tiempo, nos acostamos juntos, ¿en qué mo…?

—Tranquilo… parece que mi Asistente-kun no está haciendo bien su trabajo~ Ah… —Intentó reírse, pero realmente quería derrumbarse.

—Es sábado, así que vamos a descansar, así habíamos quedado —dijo al ponerse de pie de la cama—. ¿Y cómo que no hago bien mi trabajo? He intentado apoyarte de todas las formas posibles, pero no quieres descansar, y sí, sé que este volumen es muy especial por ser a color, pero tienes que alejarte de eso, al menos este día, relajarte y retomarlo después. Quisiera dibujar como tú, pero entonces…

—¿Qué haría yo entonces? —respondió con algo de ironía, Shidou asintió con la cabeza y respondió con una afirmación algo cansada. Suspiró y dejó su material en el escritorio, se giró a su pareja—. Ahh, como siempre, tienes la razón, querido. Tienes razón… ni siquiera he estado con los niños.

—Fue idea de la editorial el que hicieras un volumen conmemorativo, sé que te encantó la idea porque te dijeron que podías hacer lo que quisieras, pero… que la condición fuera hacerlo a colores y en un mes… —explicó con cierto cansancio, los ojos azules de Nia se cerraron e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Mejor ya no sigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es lo mejor —respondió de mejor humor y alzó los brazos—. Cárgame.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo incrédulo.

—Necesito una ducha y si tan solo existiera un héroe guapo, gentil y que se hace cargo de todo como una perfecta ama de casa por aquí~ que pudiera ayudarme~ sería maravilloso —dijo en un tono divertido y al final sonrió, Shidou hizo una sonrisa amarga, pero realmente quería reírse.

Shidou fue a cargarla en sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa, era tan delgada y pequeña que no tenía problemas al cargarla, además estaba usando ropas casuales y delgadas justo ahora. Nia rápidamente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se recargó en su hombro más cercano.

—Esto no estaba en el contrato, Nia…

—Oh, vamos, querido, luego eres tú quién quiere jugar a "el héroe y su princesa" —explicó pícaramente mientras Shidou la llevaba al baño, pero se detuvo y giró rápido su cabeza para verla avergonzado—. ¿Qué?

—¡N-Nia! Cielos, ¡si eres tú quién dio con esa idea! ¿Hasta le pusiste nombre?

—Pero tú la continuaste y le diste ese "giro" argumental~

—¡N-No lo digas así!

Nia terminó riéndose de su pareja por verlo avergonzado, a pesar de los años y de que ambos se conocían demasiado, en ciertos momentos, parecían no haber cambiado nada y una pareja bastante jovial.

Pero la mujer de cabello corto de color gris logró que su esposo le acompañara durante todo el baño. Intentó escaparse de ella, sobre todo cuando empezó a jugar su "rol", cosa que lo avergonzaba, aunque también le gustaba, pero no lo admitiría, igual Nia ya lo sabía, así que todo terminó como esperó.


	17. Chapter 17

**Shidou, Nia y el matrimonio 2**

Una tarde de sábado en el hogar de la pareja de Shidou y Nia consistía en una tarde familiar en la que la mangaka parecía relajarse y divertirse mucho, incluso si técnicamente estaba haciendo lo que siempre hace en su trabajo, pero ciertamente era mejor dibujar con sus hijos que para la editorial.

Así como Shidou, siendo su asistente, no tenía que preocuparse de absolutamente nada, incluso si sus hijos dibujaban mejor que él, puesto que no importa que tan cerca estaba de una profesional, simplemente no aprendía nada de ella.

Nia disfrutaba mucho de enseñarles a sus hijos a dibujar estilo manga, ellos eran pequeños, pero de ambos, Nanami Itsuka, la hija mayor, sin duda sacó su vena de dibujante mangaka, era muy buena, aunque solo tenía 12 años.

—Oh, Nanami, ¡lo estás haciendo muy bien! ¿Cómo vas a llamarle? —preguntó Nia, con emoción en sus ojos azules al ver el dibujo estilo manga, pero también era un "chibi"—. Aunque también debo de preguntar por qué las orejitas y la cola de perrito…

—Ah, es que me gustan mucho, ¿podemos tener uno, mamá? —preguntó con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaron de ilusión—. Y sobre el nombre… Hmm… ¿Puedo llamarle "Mika-chan"?

«Supongo que es inevitable que a los niños no les gusten los animales, Nanami siempre dibuja estas cosas, incluso si le enseñé a dibujar personas primero». Asintió con la cabeza y la pequeña que usaba un vestido azul oscuro de una sola pieza, sonrió en respuesta.

—Bueno, ya eres suficientemente grande para cuidar de una mascota, Nanami —dijo Shidou con una sonrisa, acarició la cabeza de su hija con suavidad, su cabello gris era largo y más brillante que el de su esposa, así como suave y lacio.

—¿¡De verdad?! _¡Nice (Genial)! _—Luego soltó una risa.

Pero entonces, en la mesa de la sala, el más pequeño de la familia empezó a rayar su dibujo y a hacer uno nuevo, parecía molesto al escuchar como elogiaban a su hermana, se le notaba en toda la cara, incluso si estaba algo oculta por algunos mechones largos de cabello gris, tenía el cabello largo y un rostro bonito, con los ojos cafés como el padre, a Nia le recordaba a personajes típicos de un anime solo para chicas.

Sin duda, cuando creciera y si se lo dejaba así, sería un chico muy guapo, o eso creía su madre, quién le prestó atención ahora, mientras Nanami fue a mostrarle su dibujo a Shidou, quién también le felicitó.

—¿Qué sucede, Shun-kun? —preguntó Nia al acercarse y sentarse a su lado, pero él tapó su dibujo con sus brazos—. Oh… Vamos, muéstrame lo que hiciste, estoy segura que lo hiciste muy bien.

—No quiero, aún no está terminado —respondió algo molesto y entrecerrando los ojos, Shidou solo sonrió y Nanami ahogó una risita.

—Oh, de acuerdo, está bien. Tómate tu tiempo, aunque pronto será hora de la cena. —Acarició su cabeza, pero el niño de diez años no cambió de humor.

—¿Por qué no podemos usar colores? Dibujar manga es tan aburrido…

Nia se quedó con la boca abierta, pero se recuperó mejor que otras veces, sin embargo, como mangaka y madre, esto era un golpe brutal a su profesión, a sus ideales, a su pasión, a casi todo.

—¡No es cierto, dibujar manga es muy divertido! —Nanami reclamó y se acercó a su hermanito, para sentarse a su lado—. ¡Solo estás celoso porque lo hago mejor que tú! Y eso es solo porque le hago caso a mamá y tú no.

Shun le miró con molestia y le pegó su dibujo a la cara, Nanami ahogó un grito y los padres se alertaron, pero el niño no se detuvo ahí, tomó el dibujo de su hermana y lo llenó de puros trazos circulares.

—¡Mira como el Señor Resortes ataca a tu Mika-chan!

—¿¡Qué?! —Nanami se quitó de encima su dibujo y gritó al ver cómo se quedó su dibujo—. ¡Eres un maldito…! ¡Ay, no! ¡Perdón!

—¡Suficiente, ustedes dos! —Nia y Shidou les regañaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que ambos agacharon la cabeza y no se miraron.

—No importa, esto no es una competencia, Nanami, Shun.

Nia les miró seriamente, cosa que no solía hacer, tomó el dibujo del niño para ver que había hecho una especie de hombre con brazos y piernas de resortes, los cuales eran puros trazos circulares encadenados y estaban muy desproporcionados, aunque debajo pareció haber intentado dibujar a una persona normal.

—Cierto, no tienen por qué competir, solo están aquí para aprender y divertirse, y para eso está bien equivocarse, ¿de acuerdo? —Ellos asintieron con sus cabezas y Shidou sonrió de alivio un momento después—. Bueno, entonces discúlpense.

—Lo siento, Nee-san —dijo algo arrepentido, ella siguió con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado.

—Bueno… Te perdono.

El problema se olvidó por completo cuando cenaron y después vieron anime juntos, aunque era para niños y muy típico para una conocedora como Nia, de todas formas, no puso atención al programa, pensaba en lo que haría después; guardaría los dibujos de sus niños como siempre, en una caja que había comprado para esto y le demostraría a su hijo que siempre odiaba el estilo manga, lo maravilloso que podía ser.

Después de todo, los sábados estaba bien acostarse tarde, así que Shidou no pudo decirle nada y, de hecho, hasta sonrió al ver que no estaba trabajando, sino estaba haciendo al Señor Resortes un dibujo de verdad, se veía imponente, hasta algo malvado y súper detallado.

Y al guardar el dibujo de su hijo en la caja, empezó a revisar los anteriores que había hecho y entre más los revisaba, más se daba cuenta que era bastante malo y renuente para hacerle caso con aprender esto, pero tenía toda la imaginación que Nanami no parecía tener al hacer siempre lo mismo.

Sonrió y guardó el dibujo con una sensación de ternura en su pecho, mañana le enseñaría a su hijo su obra maestra, esperando que le motivara a seguir por este camino y también esperando que fuera feliz de ver su imaginación hecha una obra de arte.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shidou, Reine y el regalo**

—Um, esto es para ti… —dijo algo nervioso, esto era algo anticuado y extraño.

—Hn… Oh, ¿para mí? —preguntó algo sorprendida por el inesperado presente—. Hm…

El joven quien daba el presente a la mujer mayor con ojeras marcadas, ojos azules cansados y largo cabello grisáceo atado en una coleta, estaba nervioso e intranquilo por la situación.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces al sostener la caja rectangular amarilla con listón rojo en sus manos, era un poco más larga que un celular.

—Sí, es para ti, espero que… te guste, Reine-san… —Sonrió débilmente, presa de su inseguridad por lo que había comprado para ella.

Reine Murasame era la Oficial Analista del Fraxinus, aeronave donde se encontraban ahora, de hecho, estaban en su oficina. Era una mujer como de unos 30 años que sufría de insomnio y claramente, mucho más madura y adulta que él, siendo un joven de 17 años, muy cerca de los 18; edad de un adulto joven.

Conocía a Reine por ser un apoyo incondicional y porque era parte de su trabajo el ayudarlo con los espíritus, ella sabía tomar decisiones sensatas y nunca parecía molestarse con él como lo hacía Kotori, la comandante del Fraxinus.

Aun así, resultaba bastante extraño que recibiera un regalo de su parte, y si esto fuera otro tipo de situación, podría incluso malinterpretarse, esto no era un regalo para una "senpai", era un regalo a una mujer mayor.

Si los compañeros de su clase lo supieran, de seguro inventarían algún apodo de mal gusto para él.

—Gracias, Shin. —Sonrió un poco y no pudo verlo a los ojos, solamente miró la caja y apretó un poco más con sus dedos, como comprobando que eso en verdad estaba ahí y era suyo—. Aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí —respondió más liberal, sonrió también y sus ojos cafés brillaron un poco—. Fue tu idea darle regalos a las chicas para que todas estuvieran contentas incluso si no podía estar con ellas y así tuve tiempo de estudiar. Sentí que debía hacerlo para agradecerte, siempre me ayudas, Reine-san.

Shidou Itsuka, o Shin, como siempre le llamaba Reine y de hecho, era la única quién lo llamaba así, se encontró algo impresionado por ver sonreír un poco más a Reine, ella era una persona tranquila y algo seria al mayoría del tiempo.

La verdad no tenía idea de lo que ella hacía fuera de su trabajo y tampoco podía imaginárselo, era una persona bastante desconocida y extraña por sus malos hábitos con respecto al sueño y la ingesta de azúcar.

Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, ella lo notó, así que decidió preguntar algo para que despertara.

—¿Puedo abrirlo, Shin?

—… ¿uh? ¡Ah! Sí, claro, es tuyo, no tienes por qué preguntar. —Soltó una risita y se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice—. La verdad no sabía qué hacer.

—Eso no es lo importante, Shin —dijo mientras empezaba a desenvolverlo delicadamente, Shidou vio esto un poco extraño.

—Um, ¿Reine-san…?

—¿Hm?

—No tienes por qué ser tan minuciosa, pareciera que fuera… el primer regalo que abres… —Ella se detuvo entonces y parpadeó un par de veces—. ¡A-Ah! N-No, es solo impresión mía, lo siento, puedes tomarte el tiempo, es solo que… solo…

—Hm… La verdad… me pregunto cuánto ha pasado… —dijo eso tranquilamente, pero su voz bajó en volumen.

«¿No ha recibido un regalo en mucho tiempo?» De inmediato se sintió mal, así que agachó un poco la cabeza, apenado por haber comentado algo que pudo haberla molestado, o peor, entristecido.

—Lo siento…

—Creo que ha pasado un tiempo… Así que no te preocupes, Shin, es un regalo y lo agradezco. —Sonrió de nuevo y terminó con el listón para abrir la caja.

Ahí dentro encontró unas cintas de color azul rey, eran sencillas, pero parecían resistentes y algo llamativas por el color, se encontraban amarradas elegantemente en una almohadilla de espuma café.

—Pensé que podría ser útil…

—Es brillante —dijo un poco feliz—. Gracias, Shin, siempre la usaré.

—¿Eh? No, no, no tienes por qué llegar a hacer eso, solo pensé en regalarte algo que… podrías usar.

Shidou había pensado mucho para este regalo, mucho más que en los que les dio a las chicas, porque a ellas las conocía demasiado bien, sobre todo sus gustos más remarcados, de hecho, hubo regalos que no tuvieron que ser envueltos, como el de Miku, técnicamente fue una cita siendo Shiori, o podríamos decir que fue humillarse a sí mismo, pero… por amor.

Y otros regalos fueron fáciles de pensar como el de Tohka, los cuales fueron unos chocolates que se acabó en un solo día, más bien, en unos minutos, porque eran de Shidou y lo cito: "no se podía desperdiciar nada".

Sin embargo, a esta mujer que le apoyaba incluso fuera del Fraxinus, como cuando todas sus amigas espíritu se volvieron niñas, donde prácticamente él se veía superado por la situación y necesitaba ayuda, Reine estuvo ahí.

Pero no la conocía como a Tohka, Kotori, Miku, y todas las demás.

Así que fue difícil.

Reine se desató el cabello en frente del muchacho, quien reaccionó tardíamente, entonces ella tomó la cinta nueva y se ató el cabello con ella, era solo una cinta, pero de alguna forma, se veía mejor que antes.

Tal vez porque era "su" cinta, Shidou solamente pudo sonreír, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo porque ella lo hizo, y esto era tan raro, Reine parecía estar feliz.

Y él solamente pudo preguntarse si antes la había visto sonreír así, si alguna la había visto feliz.

Se veía bonita sonriendo, en verdad lo pensó, y también algo más que no pudo descifrar ni entender. Algo familiar.

—Gracias, Shin, es bonita.

—Lo eres.

—¿Uh?

—¡S-Sí, te ves muy bien! Me alegro de haberte comprado eso, sí… —Se rio un par de veces con nerviosismo y después hizo una sonrisa amarga. Ella no dejó de sonreír.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos, esta historia fue una petición de shingeta, espero que te guste mucho a ti y a todos, sin embargo, esta historia la hice a mi singular manera, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Nos vemos en otra entrega. **

* * *

**Shidou, Natsumi y el matrimonio**

Como era su usual rutina, encendió la televisión y lo dejó en un canal de noticias para tener algo de ruido de fondo, puesto que el hombre joven necesitaba escuchar a alguien mientras se ponía a cocinar.

Ya tenía puesto el delantal azul encima para evitar cualquier mancha en su ropa y revisando el refrigerador cuando escuchó el anuncio del conductor del noticiero.

—Y ahora pasaremos a la sección de entretenimiento, no es así, ¿Sayaka-san? ¿Qué ha pasado últimamente en ese mundo? —preguntó con una sonrisa el conductor.

—Buenas tardes a todos, ¡bueno, lo nuevo de hoy es…! ¿Recuerdan "Ai ga ō sugiru" (Hay mucho amor)? ¡Pues está de vuelta! —anunció con una sonrisa y se mostró una imagen promocional del programa de televisión, el hombre se asomó y sonrió ampliamente—. Y para el alivio de todos los que se quedaron con ganas de más y que creyeron firmemente en una secuela, ¡todo el elenco también está de vuelta! Y parece que contaran con más de 30 episodios~

El hombre de cabello azul quedó mirando la pantalla desde la cocina, sus ojos cafés brillaron ligeramente al mantener sus ojos enfocados en una sola persona de la imagen en pantalla, no era la mujer bonita de la sección, sino una mujer todavía más hermosa, joven y con un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer.

Tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda, brillantes y profundos, piel blanca, rostro perfectamente cuidado y al natural, largo cabello verde ondulado; sedoso y brillante, un cuerpo curvilíneo, así como con pechos voluptuosos, piernas largas y torneadas…

En pocas palabras, era una hermosura, robaría la atención de cualquiera con solo pasarle la vista, y posiblemente corazones también, como el de Itsuka Shidou, su esposo.

Una hora después, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Shidou salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en el camino con una toallita amarilla.

—Ugh… Estoy en casa…

—Ah, pero si es la estrella del show, Natsu-chan —dijo Shidou con una sonrisa divertida, pero ella no estaba sonriendo para nada, de hecho, le vio con ligera molestia, su ceja temblaba ligeramente—. Y la perfecta "Onee-sama" malvada de una serie de televisión para adolescentes.

—Sí que te gusta molestarme de esa forma, ¿verdad, Anata (Querido)? —preguntó con un tono enojado, luego suspiró—. Pero sabes que, si eres un chico malo, me enojaré contigo~

—Felicidades, Natsumi. —Sonrió verdaderamente y Natsumi solo soltó un: "¿eh?", pero Shidou la levantó en sus brazos al tomarla de sus caderas, haciéndola sonrojar por completo—. ¡Felicidades!

—¿¡Eh?! E-Espera, ¿q-qué estás haciendo? —Su voz flaqueó de sonar madura y segura, sobre todo porque pensó que se caería, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, pero feliz—. ¡D-Deja de hacerlo, me voy a caer!

—Nunca te dejaría caer, Natsumi. —La bajó al suelo, pero muy cerca de él, tanto que sus rostros estaban a centímetros—. De hecho, no importa si nos caemos, incluso si es en el drenaje, nos volveríamos a levantarnos, juntos.

Natsumi enrojeció por completo y miró a otro lado.

—A-Anata… Debes estar bromeando, ¿no es cierto? Tratas de quedar bien conmigo desde que regreso, ¿no es así? Hiciste algo malo y quieres repararlo, ¿no es así? N-No caeré en trucos tan simples como esos…

—¿Sigues diciendo eso después de todo este tiempo, Natsumi? —Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin poder mirarlo, miraba a la pared.

—A-Además, si me cayera ahí… mi maquillaje y todo se arruinaría, me arruinaría… No te gustaría una "yo" arruinada… —dijo con su típico pesimismo, aunque parecía victimizarse más que otra cosa.

—Eso no es cierto. —Shidou la rodeó fuerte con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla, causando que ella brillara intensamente y regresara a su forma "normal"—. Amo la forma en la que eres, Natsumi.

Natsumi sin sus poderes encima no cambiaba mucho de la mujer hermosa de la televisión, su cabello seguía siendo largo, ondulado y bonito, así como su rostro estaba bien maquillado, sus pechos seguían siendo grandes, pero ciertamente era más pequeña que su pareja y su rostro estaba totalmente avergonzado, pero sonriendo felizmente.

—Shidou… Gracias —susurró a su oído y luego lo abrazó fuerte, cerrando sus ojos.

—Felicidades por la segunda temporada, te esforzaste mucho, ¿no es así? —Ella asintió con la cabeza y se aferró todo lo que pudo a él, Shidou sonrió cálidamente—. Eres muy linda, Natsumi. Eres la mejor, felicidades.

—Sí… soy la… ah… —Se separó un poco de Shidou y sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Me esforzaré mucho en la segunda parte también! Así que… sígueme apoyando tanto como siempre lo haces, Shidou…

Al pedir eso lo dijo con humildad y cierta ilusión, cuando Shidou aceptó tan gustosamente, solo pudo abrazarlo fuerte de nuevo, para tenerlo lo más cerca posible de ella.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wescott, Ellen y las llamadas telefónicas**

Era un día normal en la sede de DEM Industries, así que, la cabeza del lugar, Isaac Wescott, estaba revisando unos documentos en una tableta, llevaba media hora leyendo y ya estaba algo aburrido, parpadeaba de vez en cuando, y checaba la hora en la tableta.

Sus ojos eran como la oscuridad misma y su cabello era de un tono casi gris, estaba bien arreglado, formal, pero con el rostro algo demacrado.

«Ya casi es hora…» Pensó con algo de ansiedad y miró su teléfono del escritorio, poseía seis líneas diferentes, opciones como llamada en espera y _recall_, entre otras.

Miró a la derecha, algo apartado de su escritorio y zona de trabajo, estaba otro más pequeño, lamentablemente estaba vacío, miró a su izquierda, donde estaba la cafetera automática, aún sin usar en el día.

Eran las ocho de la mañana en punto, miró a las puertas de cristal de su oficina, esperó un minuto, y nada.

«Parece que lo tendré que hacer yo…»

Wescott tuvo que levantarse de su asiento para hacerse un café, y justo cuando se estaba sentando de regreso, antes de tomar el primer sorbo, sonó el teléfono de su escritorio, causando que frenara en su acción.

Pulsó un botón para transmitir la llamada al otro teléfono, así que tuvo paz, sonrió levemente.

«Ahora sí». Sopló su café y estaba a punto de beberlo, cuando de nuevo sonó el teléfono, pulsó el botón más rápido, pero volvió a sonar. «¿Qué?»

Tuvo que aplastar el botón de llamada en espera seis veces seguidas, solo así pudo poner las seis líneas en espera, al terminar, suspiró y tomó su taza de café de nuevo y quedó mirando el líquido negro unos segundos, miró furtivamente al teléfono.

Esperó unos momentos…

«Al fin». Sonrió un poco y por fin sus labios tocaron la taza, pero entonces en su bolsillo del pecho, algo comenzó a vibrar fuertemente, en respuesta, dejó la taza en su mesa con algo de fuerza, y respondió la llamada.

—¡Señor Wescott, que bueno que responde!

—¿Qué quiere? Estoy muy ocupado.

—Es sobre el proyecto que le mencionamos hace dos semanas, queríamos saber si… ¿fue aprobado y tendrá financiamiento? —Wescott hizo memoria un rato y bebió de su café—. ¿Señor?

—Sí, eso lo puede revisar con mi secretaria… —respondió un poco serio. «No recuerdo nada de un proyecto nuevo».

—Ya intenté contactarla, pero no responde, pero ya que está ahí, enláceme.

Wescott miró al escritorio de al lado, pero estaba más solitario que su corazón.

—¿Señor Wescott…? ¿Qué sucede?

—Ella no ha venido aún… —dijo un poco molesto, normalmente él no debía atender estas llamadas.

—Ah… que extraño, pero si tiene tiempo, ¿podría comentarme qué le pareció las mejoras propuestas en el modelo USP-15?

Wescott se quedó callado unos segundos, bebió algo de más de café, el otro hombre lo escuchó beber y le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja.

—¿Señor…?

—Son unas propuestas interesantes —respondió con tranquilidad, aunque la verdad no sabía de qué estaba hablando su director de proyectos—. Puede trabajar en eso…

—Oh, qué buena noticia, estamos seguros que será muy útil para las unidades de combate, ¡gracias, señor!

—Sí, buen día.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta y empezó a responder las llamadas en espera, tuvo que dar algunas excusas y planear algunas reuniones, dieron las 9:15 y por fin, Ellen Mira Mathers llegó a la oficina, con un rostro de malhumor.

—Ike, lo lamento mucho, tuve un… —Se quedó callada al ver que estaba atendiendo el teléfono, parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Estás en una llamada?

Wescott mejor la ignoró, estaba haciendo su trabajo, él solo atendía llamadas importantes, y el resto del tiempo reformulaba su plan para atrapar a las espíritus y matar a Shidou, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Cuando colgó la llamada, tuvo que anotar unas cosas en un papelito de pegatina, Ellen sonrió un poco con diversión mientras se sentaba en su silla ejecutiva.

«¿Así que haciendo su tarea por fin?» Pensó con algo de ironía.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —preguntó algo molesto.

—Me infraccionaron… —respondió con ligero desdén, luego suspiró—. Veo que hiciste tu café solo, pero no te lo has terminado, ¿estaba malo? Es inglés.

—Estuve muy ocupado…

—Oh.

—¿Qué es el proyecto de mejora del USP-15?

—Ah, eso… no diste luz verde, ¿verdad? —La miró, luego bebió de su café—. Ike…

—Tenía que responder algo. Y ese era tu trabajo.

—Ahh… Es una nueva pistola semiautomática, Ike, está bien como está, quieren fabricarla con otros materiales para aumentar los proyectiles a cuarenta mil, pero se va a desgastar más rápido, no tiene sentido —explicó rápidamente y con gran detalle—. La versión 14 está bien con solo 35,000 proyectiles y 6500 recargas.

—Entiendo…

Wescott siguió preguntando de otras iniciativas que le mencionaron, Ellen se la pasó explicándole cada cosa de forma general, solo no fue su secretaria una hora, pero eso fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta que era demasiado útil en su trabajo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shidou, Mukuro y el matrimonio**

Por fin estaba en esta época de su vida, había pasado tiempo, dificultades, problemas, esto lo afrontaron juntos y después de una carrera larga, las cosas parecieron estabilizarse y por fin llegó el momento en el que podía tomar su mano, en el que la aceptó como la única mujer en su vida, en el que podía tocarlo, sentirse feliz sin tener que esconder su amor por cualquier razón.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, de una forma relativa.

Shidou Itsuka, todo un adulto y hombre asalariado, tenía un puesto de trabajo bastante alto gracias a ciertas influencias de Ratatoskr, en una empresa "amiga" de la organización que, tiempo atrás, se encargó de apoyarlo para salvar a los espíritus.

Así que, ¿problemas de dinero? ¡Nunca más! ¿Problemas de trabajo? ¡Tal vez! Si algo había aprendido Shidou Itsuka con una hermanita y comandante tan temperamental como Kotori fue a vivir con presiones y con un jefe que te exige el máximo rendimiento todo el tiempo.

Itsuka Mukuro, por otro lado, no tenía queja alguna, podía sostener la mano de su persona más amada todo el tiempo y estar a su lado por siempre. Se quedaba en casa, era una gentil y cariñosa esposa, una perfecta anfitriona y también era mamá.

Los sueños sí se hacen realidad.

Entonces, ¿por qué las cosas no son tan fáciles? ¿Por qué, si no tenía que ir al espacio a salvar a nadie? La respuesta es bastante simple.

Era la hora de la comida, Mukuro había preparado un estofado de carne con papas y zanahorias, además de puré de papa, por lo que su hija estaba muy contenta, adoraba la carne y se le notó la ansiedad en su rostro, con sus ojos dorados brillando y con la boca abierta de la emoción.

—Hoshiko, Okaa-sama (Madre) lo hizo especialmente para ti, no hay razón para desesperarte, y hazlo con cuidado —dijo tranquilamente Mukuro, quien usó los cubiertos con elegancia para comer.

Hoshiko Itsuka, con solo siete años de edad, admiraba los movimientos de su madre, hablaba diferente de su padre y tenía un hermoso cabello largo que ella deseaba también, incluso si tenía el color azul de su padre.

Por lo que, asintió con la cabeza y aunque quería abalanzarse con su plato y tomar bocados grandes desde el principio, tomó los cubiertos e intentó mostrar un rostro tranquilo, mientras Shidou la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, Okaa-sama. Hoshiko lo… Es decir, lo haré, y muchas gracias, Okaa-sama —respondió con tranquilidad fingida y empezó con cortar la carne, pero no estaba siendo tan fácil como lo hizo su madre—. ¿Eh? Hnn…

Al ver que no era tan sencillo, empezó a usar el cuchillo de mesa con rudeza e impaciencia, causando que Mukuro levantara la cabeza para verla, Shidou soltó una risita y tomó la muñeca de su pequeña, pues estaba justo al lado.

—¿¡Qué pasa con esta…?! —Al ver la expresión de confusión de la mujer adulta, negó con la cabeza—. E-Es decir, ¿qué sucede con esta carne…?

—Lo que pasa es que lo tienes al revés, el cuchillo debe usarse con la mano izquierda y el tenedor con la mano derecha, porque eres zurda —explicó amablemente mientras él usó sus cubiertos para cortar la carne, Mukuro solo sonrió cálidamente—. No hay necesidad de usar tanta fuerza, ¿ves? Justo así.

—¡Oh! Gracias, Otoo-sama (Padre), ahora Hoshiko… Es decir, lo haré correctamente —dijo con una sonrisa, pero con un tono algo forzado, sin embargo, como el trozo de carne ya estaba cortado, lo tomó y se lo comió rápidamente, casi ni masticó—. ¡Delicioso, está tan jugoso, la carne de res es la mejor!

—Oh, ¿de verdad es tan buena? —preguntó su madre, con una pequeña sonrisa, Hoshiko se congeló y se contuvo ella misma, agachando la cabeza—. ¿Uh?

—Por supuesto, Okaa-sama, todo lo que haces es delicioso —dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. «¿Por qué siempre soy tan ruidosa? Chispas…»

Shidou sonrió cálidamente de nuevo y acarició la cabeza de su hija, quién se había llevado otro pedazo de carne a la boca, mientras lo masticaba, le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Hmm? —La niña tragó y sus labios quedaron un poco manchados de salsa—. ¿Otoo-sama?

—No te preocupes, está bien ser como quieras ser, Hoshiko. Igual te amaremos.

—¡…!

—Okaa-sama también lo piensa así, Hoshiko.

—Okaa-sama… Entiendo, hoy será una excepción entonces —dijo con una sonrisa y se relamió los labios, luego dejó el cuchillo para solo usar su tenedor para cortar y llevarse la comida a la boca—. ¡Los quiero a ambos! ¡Y a esta carne también! ¡Mm!

«Una excepción, ¿eh?» Pensó el hombre de ojos cafés y prosiguió a comer él también, esperaba que no fuera molestado y que pudiera pasar el resto del día con su familia.

Su hija aprendió muchas más cosas de Mukuro que de él, por eso tenía problemas para hablar como cualquier persona normal y en vez de referirse a sí misma para cada oración, así como quería imitar a su madre todo el tiempo, pero era muy difícil.

Pero para su padre, sin importar que amaba a Mukuro por cómo era, no solo por su hermosa apariencia, amaría también a su pequeña y brillante Hoshiko, justo como era.


	22. Chapter 22

**En mi defensa, quiero decir que no he leído las novelas de Date A Live, que simplemente me he enterado de cosas por spoilers, así que puede que Mio no sea como de verdad es, sin embargo, quería sacarme esto de la mente. **

**Espero sea de su agrado. **

* * *

**Shidou, Mio y las compras imprevistas**

Vida normal, ¿qué significa eso? Shidou Itsuka ya no recordaba cómo era su vida antes de saber sobre los espíritus y sobre quién era su hermanita en realidad, de hecho, esos días estaban bastante lejos y con todo lo que sabía ahora, parecían más una simulación que la vida real. Más bien, su vida real.

Hoy, por ejemplo, estaba teniendo una cita con Mio, el primer espíritu en aparecer en el mundo, ella era como Reine Murasame, pero de la misma edad de Shidou, o eso aparentaba, estar entre los 17 y 18 años.

Ella tenía cabello largo, algo ondulado, de color grisáceo, ojos azules y grandes, piel blanca, un lindo rostro y una figura envidiable por cualquier chica de su edad.

Estaba usando solo un vestido de verano, algo corto, de color blanco con algunos detalles en amarillo. Este vestido era de tirantes y levemente escotado, pero como sus pechos eran bastante grandes, llamaban la atención. También estaba usando unas sandalias. Iba comiendo una paleta de hielo de color amarillo.

Shidou, por otro lado, tenía cabello azul y corto, ojos cafés, un aspecto promedio, el cual no tenía nada que ver con la belleza que tenía a su lado; si alguien pudiera verlos juntos con algo de atención, serían una pareja bastante peculiar.

Él estaba usando solo una playera verde oscura encima, pantalón y zapatos deportivos, venía cargando unas bolsas de compras.

—Mio, ¿está bueno el que escogiste esta vez? —preguntó de repente, para sacar algo de conversación.

—Sí, aunque aún no llego al relleno de chocolate —contestó un poco decepcionada—. Por cierto, Shindou, no… Shidou…

—¿Aún te cuesta decirlo? —preguntó un poco preocupado al ver su expresión, ella asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, lamento eso… pero llevo 17 años de mi vida con ese nombre, Mio. Pero, ¿qué sucede?

—Oh, bueno… iba a decir que esta es la décima vez que te acompaño a hacer las compras de "imprevisto".

—¡Ah…! Sí, es cierto… —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella sonrió un poco y le miró a los ojos mientras caminaban.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? No… ¿Crees que se me olvidarían cosas a propósito, Mio? —Shidou negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el frente, de todas formas, ella estaba prácticamente a su lado, así que aún podía ver el rostro que estaba haciendo—. De todas formas, ¿no es esa la paleta número diez también?

Cada vez que iban a estas compras "imprevistas", Mio pedía una paleta de hielo de diferente sabor en cada ocasión, la tienda tenía pocas marcas, pero varios sabores y combinaciones, queriendo probar todo tipo de cosas que antes no había tenido oportunidad, Shidou se las compraba.

—Desvías la conversación, ¿hm? —Soltó una risita y sus ojos brillaron ante una idea—. Ya sé, también yo le daré un giro a la conversación.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te gusta salir conmigo? —Shidou asintió con la cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Y a ti, Mio?

—Sí. Lo disfruto, además, siempre puedo tener una paleta de hielo. Esto se ha vuelto una costumbre, ¿cierto?

—Bueno… yo creo que sí, pero también lo disfruto, todo es tan tranquilo… quiero que siga así, todo el tiempo —dijo con un tono algo nostálgico, luego vio el cielo por un momento—. Además, hasta el día es uno bueno.

—Sí, lo es. Pero me pregunto…

—¿Hm? —Volvió a mirarla, ella le dio una mordida a su paleta y después de comerlo por completo, miró al chico con una mirada difícil de descifrar—. ¿Qué sucede, Mio?

—Lo haces a propósito, olvidarte de no comprar algunas cosas o necesitar otras para una receta con ingredientes inusuales en casa, sin embargo, gracias a eso podemos salir juntos y yo tengo esta paleta en cada ocasión… es difícil —explicó con algo de inquietud, por lo que se detuvo, entonces él también lo hizo—. Por eso me pregunto: ¿es una buena costumbre o una mala costumbre?

El muchacho se quedó callado por unos segundos, incluso si era una situación bastante normal, él sabía que las situaciones de doble moralidad o de dualidad en general, donde hay que saber establecer el límite de las cosas, eran temas muy complicados para Mio; eran cosas que no se aprendían en ningún lado, más que en la escuela de la vida.

No obstante, este problema era bastante sencillo.

—Olvidarse de cosas puede llegar a ser un problema grave, si yo me olvidara del cumpleaños de Kotori, por ejemplo, ella podría enojarse conmigo o ponerse muy triste, ¿no lo crees? —Mio asintió con la cabeza—. Pero… también puede haber razones o antecedentes de por qué una persona olvida algo. En este caso, bueno… me gusta salir contigo de esta forma, así que, en todo caso… la mala costumbre es mía, no tuya.

Mio parpadeó un par de veces, intentando relacionar todo eso en su mente.

—Es complicado… enredado —contestó un poco insegura.

—Sí, siempre lo es. Pero dime, ¿ya sabes cuál es la respuesta a lo que preguntaste?

—Oh… Hm… Hmm… —Shidou parpadeó un par de veces al verla pensativa, pero con una sonrisa—. ¡No lo sé!

—¿Eh?

—Pero me gusta salir contigo, así que, la próxima vez, solo invítame. Sin excusas. —Señaló a su rostro usando su paleta, luego se la llevó a la boca y siguió caminando.

El muchacho sonrió levemente y caminó un poco más deprisa para alcanzarla, ella le dedicó una mirada, vio que estaba sonriendo ampliamente, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Uh…? —Su cabeza fue acariciada levemente, Shidou cargó dos bolsas con una mano para lograr esto.

—Bueno, si ya no "olvidaré" cosas y no me acompañarás a las compras imprevistas, supongo que ya no tendré que comprarte más paletas.

—¡¿Eh?! —Tomó su brazo fuertemente al rodearlo con el suyo y juntarse contra su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué? Yo quiero probar todos los sabores…

—¿Oh? Pero ya que dijiste que no haga excusas, dudo que haya más compras seguidas, entonces no podrás comer más paletas ni probar todos los sabores —dijo con un tono de decepción fingida, Mio frunció levemente el sueño.

—Pero… en verdad quiero probar todos los sabores… —dijo con una voz algo triste.

El chico se detuvo y se liberó de su agarre para acariciar su cabeza de nuevo, sonrió cálidamente.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero seguir olvidándome de cosas, solo un par de veces más. —Ella abrió un poco más los ojos, se sonrojó levemente.

—Pero, no… ¿No crees que ese fue un deseo infantil? Cuando dije que quería probar todos los sabores…

—Para nada, serás la primera persona que conozco que lo hará, no me parece algo infantil, Mio. —Shidou le dio un medio abrazo, ella correspondió unos segundos después, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

«Nunca podré cumplir tu deseo, no seré esa persona de nuevo, por eso… cualquier otro deseo que tengas, sin importar cuál sea, vale la pena. Por eso, te apoyaré, te ayudaré, estaré ahí, Mio, para cumplir otros deseos que tengas, porque solo porque no consigas uno, no significa que todo lo demás o lo que pueda pasar, no importa».

—Gracias, Shi… dou.

—No es nada, Mio.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shidou, Mio y los problemas de siempre**

Una tarde después de la escuela en la casa de los Itsuka, estaban reunidos todos en la sala, en el suelo, habían alejado los sillones lo suficiente para tener espacio para todos, así como no preocuparse por chocar contra algo, también la mesa estaba ocupada por libros, cuadernos y útiles escolares.

Shidou, Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, Natsumi, Mukuro y las gemelas Yamai se encontraban alrededor de la mesa de la sala, tratando de resolver ejercicios de matemáticas de diferentes grados, por razones del destino, todos tenían tarea de esa endemoniada materia tan complicada; los espíritus tenían muchos problemas aquí.

Mio Takamiya también estaba presente, pero en la cocina, preparando algo de té para todos.

—Hmm… —Kotori se quedó mirando el problema que tenía en su libreta, sus ojos rosados vieron a la derecha, donde estaba el ejercicio de ejemplo con respecto a este tema. «¿Cómo es que se resolvía esto? No recuerdo el teorema…»

Siendo una comandante que faltaba mucho a clase, esto era normal, sin embargo, estaba en serios aprietos actualmente, porque iba a la secundaria junto con Yoshino, Natsumi y Mukuro, a quienes observó y se dio cuenta que estaban con rostros de confusión, dudas y en el caso de la niña depresiva, desesperación.

«Me alegro que Origami no esté aquí, pero ahora que lo pienso, si estuviera aquí, podría obtener las respuestas de su libreta». Pensó Tohka, sudando por no entender nada de lo que estaba viendo, ante ella, tenía una ecuación diferencial, y era extensa. «¿Q-Qué se supone que haga con esto?»

La chica de cabello negro como la noche mejor se resignó, pero cuando iba a hablarle a Shidou por ayuda, alguien se le adelantó, pero en un sentido diferente.

Mukuro, quien estaba al otro lado del chico de cabello azul, se recargó en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo y dejando a Tohka con la boca abierta.

—Nushi-sama, por favor, ayuda a Muku con su tarea; Muku no entiende… nada de esto —dijo con una linda voz mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

En cuanto ella dijo esas palabras, fue como haber gritado: "¡Gerónimo!", y atrajo la mirada de todas las demás, así como Tohka, se aferró al brazo más cercano de Shidou e igual se recostó en su hombro.

—¡Shidou, yo también no entiendo nada! ¡Ayúdame!

—¿¡Eh?!

—Reclamo. —Yuzuru frunció un poco el ceño y su tono fue un poco más serio—. Shidou, como propiedad de Kaguya y Yuzuru, tendrás que ayudarnos primero.

—¡Cierto! —Kaguya señaló al muchacho y sonrió—. ¡No creas que podrás evadir nuestro contrato de sangre!

«¡Eso suena a un pacto pagano!» Pensó el chico con una gota de sudor, pero pronto sintió que su brazo derecho fue apretado entre algo suave y esponjoso, al girarse, vio que Mukuro no estaba muy contenta y tranquila que digamos. «¡Ay, no!»

—Nushi-sama es de Muku —declaró con una voz algo pesada.

—¿Oh? Parece que Onii-chan es muy popular —dijo con desdén e ironía, pero por dentro estaba aguantándose las ganas de saltar encima de él y alejarlo de todas—. Pero como es mi hermano, aunque sea un pervertido con suerte, ¡me va a explicar a mí primero!

Parece que no pudo aguantarlo.

—E-Esto no es justo, estaba a punto de pedirle lo mismo, pero ahora que ellas lo pidieron, es inalcanzable, ¿cierto? Estaré al margen, ¿no es así? Mejor me quedo callada… —La voz de Natsumi apenas fue escuchada, estaba con la cabeza agachada, pero Yoshino se encargó de consolarla, ya que escuchó todo entre el escándalo.

—N-No digas eso, Natsumi… Shidou-san no abandonaría a nadie en problemas…

—Aunque parece que él lo está, Yoshino, jajaja —comentó su marioneta amiga, Yoshinon, con muy buen humor.

«¡Natsumi! Maldición, si solo Origami no hubiera hecho ya su tarea y Nia no le hubiera pedido acompañarla a Akiba, ¡podría haber dividido todo en grupos de estudio!» Pero el chico sabía que ya era muy tarde, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se saliera de control.

—¡Suelta a Shidou ahora! —gritó Tohka al jalar el brazo derecho del muchacho mucho más fuerte.

—Tohka, Mukuro, no tienen por qué hacer esto —dijo el chico, en un intento de detenerlas, pero pronto fue tomado de su playera, por la espalda—. ¿¡Uh?!

—¡Ríndanse!

—¿¡Qué están haciendo?! —preguntaron Shidou y Tohka, mientras Kotori tenía una venita en su frente, Mukuro también estaba enojándose más.

—Respuesta. Retomando lo que es nuestro, no te preocupes, Shidou, aprendemos rápido.

—Muku no quiere problemas, pero…

—¡Los estás causando! —dijeron casi todas las chicas, excepto Yoshino y Natsumi, quien solo observaban el caos.

Eso fue el colmo, Mukuro frunció el ceño ante todas, Shidou la tomó de los hombros para que solamente le viera a él.

—No, Mukuro, por favor, cálmate. ¡Les explicaré a todas, de verdad!

Sin embargo, Mukuro seguía enojada, incluso si ella había causado todo esto, pero todo se detuvo cuando escucharon como un montón de vasos se destruían y se hacían pedazos, por lo que todos se giraron en dirección a la cocina.

Ahí, Mio tenía una sonrisa que escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos, con una bandeja circulas en sus manos, de lado, había tirado todos los vasos con té que había preparado para ellos.

Shidou tragó saliva.

—M-Mio… E-Esto no es lo que p-parece… —dijo bastante nervioso.

A todas les pareció ver al diablo en persona, se les bajó todo el valor y lentamente soltaron al chico y regresaron a sus lugares.

—¡Ah…! Mio-san, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yoshino, viendo como había pedazos punzantes cerca de ella por los vasos rotos, así como mucho té regado en el piso, Mio estaba descalza también.

Shidou entonces reaccionó a esa frase y se levantó rápido para ir hasta ella y la alejó un poco del desastre, la tomó de los hombros y le vio un poco nervioso, ella miró a otro lado.

—Dijiste que solo iban a estudiar… —susurró solo para que él pudiera escucharlo.

—Lo sé, y no mentí. Perdón, Mio, eso era para nosotros y…

—Está arruinado.

—Mio…

Para en estos momentos, todas las chicas se habían juntado en bolita para observar lo que iba a pasar, era un momento de gran tensión, después de todo, no estarían locas por tener miedo del primer espíritu.

—Mio, no, ¡no está arruinado! —Shidou tomó su cabeza con su mano y dejó el nerviosismo atrás, ella parpadeó un par de veces—. Solo…

Tomó su mano con su otra mano y la apretó suavemente, pero claro, las demás no se dieron cuenta, porque estaba de espaldas, cubriendo todo esto con su cuerpo. La chica de cabello grisáceo se sonrojó levemente.

—Solo tenemos que volver a intentarlo, podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

—Pero los rompí…

—¡Podemos comprar otros! —dijo Tohka rápidamente, Mio le quedó mirando con cierta impresión, Shidou solamente sonrió.

—¿Verdad?

—¡Umu! —Sonrió alegremente.

—Igual es bueno, tendremos vasos nuevos —comentó Kotori, más tranquila—. Lo bueno es que Shidou los comprará, él tiene la culpa de esto.

—¿¡Eh?!

—Comentario. No debes huir, Shidou.

—Sí, igual cuando vayas, te acompañamos para escoger unos vasos de calidad para que no se rompan.

—¿¡Ustedes también?!

—Muku piensa que si fueran de plástico sería mejor para evitar accidentes… —dijo en voz baja, se sentía un poco mal por lo que había pasado.

—Oh, esa es una muy buena idea, Mukuro-san —dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa amable, Mukuro al verla, asintió con una expresión agradecida.

—Así que, no digas que está arruinado. —Shidou acarició su cabeza suavemente, ella sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza levemente.

Después de eso, entre todos, arreglaron el desastre, limpiaron e hicieron té de nuevo para todos y hasta algo de aperitivos, se sentaron a comer en el comedor, olvidándose del asunto, de sus celos, de sus pactos de sangre y hasta de que tenían que seguir haciendo tarea.

Luego tendrían que estudiar y Shidou se las vería difíciles con tanto a su cargo, pero esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shidou, Miku y el matrimonio**

Un particular día en la mansión Izayoi, Miku se encontraba en el lujoso y limpio baño de la gran sala de su hogar, no estaba haciendo algo habitual ahí dentro; sin embargo, sí era algo rutinario de los últimos días. Tal como en otras ocasiones, como dando fe a que las mujeres nunca van al baño solas, una de sus sirvientas —pues todas eran mujeres—, fungía como guardiana de la puerta, como si estuviera protegiendo a su reina o a una princesa o algo parecido.

Pero eso, claro, solo en apariencia.

—No puede ser… ¡Sí, sí, lo logré! —dijo Miku, sonaba distante, pero no tanto para la sirvienta que estaba en la puerta, también su tono era una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y satisfacción.

No tardaría mucho en salir, era obvio después de escucharla, pero solo para resaltar el júbilo de la hermosa y aún joven Idol, a quien le encantaba servir desde hace años, preguntó:

—¿Está todo bien, señorita?

En ese momento, una mujer de largo y liso cabello de color lavanda y ojos grandes de un tono similar, pero con el brillo de una monedita de oro, salió del baño con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro maduro y bonito, tal manzana recién caída del árbol, sosteniendo en mano un objeto similar a un termómetro, exclamó:

—¡Sí, todo está bien! ¡Muy bien, Sachi-san! —Su voz era de absoluta felicidad—. ¡Ah, ya quiero que regrese Darling! ¡Estoy segura que estará muy feliz!

Sachi, una mujer en sus treintas, de piel blanca y largo cabello oscuro, atado en una coleta, vestida como una sirvienta francesa, sonrió con cierta ternura al ver como Miku estaba dando saltitos y agitando su prueba de embarazo como si fuera uno de esos palitos brillantes que sus fanáticos siempre agitaban durante sus conciertos.

—Felicidades, señorita —dijo amablemente y sus ojos color chocolate emitieron un pequeño brillo.

Cuando el ocupadísimo joven productor de Miku Izayoi; la súper Idol más famosa y querida de Japón; Itsuka Shidou, llegó a casa para comer con su esposa, tan solo al entrar fue recibido por ella con un fuerte abrazo y un beso precipitado lleno de amor.

Todo fue felicidad para la joven pareja que aun ocultaba su estado de matrimonio al público, pero también fueron unos nueve meses llenos de preparativos y noticias.

Se arregló un cuarto para el bebé con todo lo necesario, pero todo bajo un enfoque femenino, ya que Miku estaba muy segura de que sería una niña; aunque no tenía bases para afirmarlo…

Por otro lado, Shidou y Miku tuvieron que dar explicaciones sobre el motivo por el cual dejaría los escenarios por un largo tiempo, lo que generó mucha controversia y tela para los medios que, indudablemente, fueron aclarados por la pareja en más de una ocasión, revelando así su secreto matrimonio.

Pero eso no fue tanto problema como cuando fueron con la ginecóloga para que, después de un debido análisis, les dijera que el sexo del bebé era…

—Eh… doctora, ¿está hablando de mí… bebé? —preguntó la madre con los ojos perdidos y una expresión complicada, su tono expresaba cierto descontento.

Shidou solo tenía una sonrisa amarga en el rostro con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

—Es correcto, se trata de un niño. —Afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Miku, te dije que no había forma de que adivinaras si sería una ni…

—¡Es un error, un error! Darling, sé que es una niña, ¡tiene que ser una dulce, delicada y linda niña!

—No, no fue ningún error, Itsuka-san. Será un varón.

—Un… va-varón, un niño que se convertirá en un… ¡hombre…! —Miku se agarró de la cabeza y no podía comprender como esto era posible, mientras que la doctora le dedicó una mirada sospechosa.

—Sí, así es, naturalmente… Itsuka-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

Miku entonces se levantó, algo molesta y perdida, frunció el ceño hacia la doctora.

—¡Está equivocada! —Miku tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta.

—¡Miku! —Shidou no pudo detenerla y terminó suspirando—. Gracias por todo y lo siento, ella quería tener mucho a una niña, lamento su comportamiento. Yo le pagaré.

Miku y Shidou irían con muchas otras doctoras, pero todas le dirían lo mismo: su bebé era un niño, no una niña. Y lamentablemente para ella, tendría que aceptarlo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta secuela me quedó muy extensa, ya ni siquiera es un drabble, pero fue inevitable. Espero que les guste mucho. **

* * *

**Shidou, Miku y el matrimonio 2**

Una noche en la mansión Izayoi, la pareja de joven manager y la idol más famosa y exitosa del país, estaban a punto de irse a dormir; aunque, solo Miku ya estaba en la cama extravagante; llena de almohadas y una delgada y fina colcha de color morado. Ella estaba esperando que Shidou regresara a la cama, estando con el vientre tan grande, poco podía hacer y hacer algo osado no sería ni gracioso en este estado.

Sin embargo, era verdad que Shidou se estaba tardando su tiempo en esas llamadas; era sospechoso, pero no demasiado.

"Miku Izayoi" se había retirado de los escenarios hasta nuevo aviso y para los fans y los medios era aún una noticia nueva —incluso meses después de haberlo anunciado— que la idol estaba casada con un desconocido llamado Shidou Itsuka, mejor conocido como Darling; aunque años atrás se decía que este era el apodo de un perro de Miku... la verdad ahora era más que clara.

Shidou, como manager de su esposa, tenía mucho que hacer, él debía seguir trabajando y respondiendo por Miku como su manager, así como soportar toda la crisis de los cambios de humor, demandas que rayaban en lo irracional y la dramatización por no tener una niña en su interior, sino un niño.

Un niño que se convertiría en hombre un día de estos.

Y esto, justamente, era el motivo de su demora, estaba hablando de esto con su hermanita, buscando comprensión y un medio para desahogarse.

—…como te decía, Mana, cada vez que lo hablamos, Miku se comporta como si todo estuviera mal… no pudo aceptar que nuestro bebé es un niño, no creo que falte mucho para que nazca y no ha pensado en ningún nombre, ¡es una locura…! —explicó con cierta desesperación, pero controló su volumen—. Ahh… sus cambios de humor son algo raros, no puede ser normal, creo que es algo más…

—¿No es normal? —preguntó un poco confundida—. No, no, Nii-sama, los cambios de humor son algo muy normal durante el embarazo, aunque creo que más deben ser berrinches de Miku-san, por todo lo que ha pasado, realmente lo siento… ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—¿Y qué pasó con el cuarto rosa? ¿Ya lo cambiaron? —preguntó rápidamente otra voz que Shidou escuchó bastante distante—. ¡Hey, Mana!

—¡Cierto! Ah, disculpa, Kotori pregunta por el cuarto de tu bebé, ¿pudieron reacomodarlo? Era para una niña, creo que se precipitaron mucho con eso, jeje…

—Ahh… —Shidou sonrió amargamente y se recargó en la pared con una actitud derrotista—. No, lo dejamos así y usamos otro cuarto para decorarlo para el bebé.

—¿Eh? Solo era cuestión de cambiar unas cosas y repintar el cuarto, ¿por qué empezar desde cero?

—Porque Miku, aunque no quiera admitirlo, sabe que será un niño, pero eso no quiere decir… que no lo intente de nuevo, bueno, "intentemos" de nuevo…

—¿Q-Qué…? Espera, espera un momento, Nii-sama, pero el retiro de Miku-san es solo de un año, ¿no es así? Es lo que me habías dicho, ¿cómo es que otro más? —preguntó entre sorprendida y preocupada; pero solo un poco.

—¿"Otro más" de qué, Mana?

—Um, bueno… creo que tus predicciones eran correctas, Kotori-san, oh, cielos, tendré que pagarte.

—¿¡Eh!? —Ese grito sí que pudo escucharlo Shidou, incluso si Kotori no estaba cerca del teléfono.

«Esperen, ¿¡estaban apostando por si Miku decidía eso?!» El hombre de cabello azul y ojos cafés se molestó un poco, pero suspiró para calmarse. «No puedo creerlo…»

Mientras Shidou pensaba que sus hermanas estaban usando su vida como entretenimiento barato, Kotori se escandalizó por el teléfono, creando un desorden de voces, hasta que se calmó y ahora ambas estaban atendiendo la llamada.

—Ella lo decidió, ¿¡cierto?!

—Te cambiaste las cintas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shidou, algo acostumbrado a los hábitos de su hermanita.

—Eso no tiene importancia, Shidou, ¡solo dime si tan siquiera te lo preguntó!

—Ahh…

—¡Nii-sama, esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con ella…!

—¡Incluso si pudieras pedir más tiempo, es tu cabeza la que va a rodar, Shidou! ¡Ella debería de saberlo! ¡Y ella debería de entender su posición y tu posición!

—¡Kotori tiene razón, pero lo que no puedo creer es que haya decidido por su cuenta! ¡Creo que eso es lo verdaderamente malo aquí! —Mana estaba más indignada que molesta; Kotori sí que lo estaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé… por eso les dije que…

—¡No la defiendas, Shidou! ¡Sé que es tu forma de ser y de hacer las cosas, pero esta vez no! ¿Puedes enojarte con ella, aunque sea solo una vez, por favor?

—No la estoy defendiendo, es solo que se lo decía a Mana, Miku está…

—¡Nii-sama, si tú no puedes hacerlo, lo haré yo!

—¿¡Qué?! —Shidou abrió un poco más los ojos.

—¡Hablar con ella! —respondió Mana, muy segura de sí misma—. Sé que la estás consintiendo por su estado actual y por su fobia a los hombres, pero ya ha pasado años de eso, Miku-san no puede seguir con su rol de Reina del Drama.

«Si tan solo me dejaran hablar…» Shidou alejó el celular y se lo acercó a la boca, así la escucharían bien claro.

—No se trata de eso, me estabas preguntando del trabajo y la cosa no va del todo bien; el retiro fue para Miku, no para mí, es una historia realmente larga y no la puedo contar ahora, pero por eso digo que sus cambios de humor no son normales.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaron las dos, más curiosas que exaltadas. Él suspiró y decidió sentarse en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la pared.

—Creo que está celosa porque mientras ella descansa, yo tengo que seguir trabajando y me asignaron una idol nueva durante todo este año, así que cuando llego unos minutos tarde o hay un evento y debo estar todo el día ahí… ella…

—¿En serio? ¿Miku, celosa…? —preguntó Mana, incrédula.

—Si no es eso, entonces se está volviendo loca; prefiero el tema de los celos, sinceramente —respondió con algo de sarcasmo, pero luego suspiró.

—Bueno… creo que eso tiene más sentido, pero si lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo has…? No, espera, ya lo hiciste.

—Sí…

—…te entiendo, Nii-sama…

—Shidou, creo que es algo normal, aunque viniendo de ella, me sorprende… De todas formas, creo que Miku tiene algo de razón, te necesita y sé que el trabajo no te va a esperar, pero debe haber alguna forma de hacer que entienda que es solo temporal, porque lo es, ¿cierto?

—Espero que sí, no quiero dejar de ser el manager de Miku.

—Entonces, ¡debes decírselo así! —dijo Mana, más animada—. Es la única forma en la que entenderá que no hay nadie más y que tú no quieres estar con esa chica nueva, solo busca una forma de decirlo sin tener que mencionarla en cuestión.

—O puedes no dejarle la oportunidad de hablar, Onii-chan.

—Hmm…

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Miku no considera "linda" a esta nueva idol?

—No lo sé, nunca la ha visto. Pero desde que se lo dije, se molestó, tal vez pensó que siempre sería su manager… no lo sé, solo sé que no le agrada…

—Darling, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en el pasillo?

Shidou entonces vio que ella lo miró desde la puerta del cuarto, estaba un poco preocupada, pero su pregunta más la escuchó sospechosa.

—Les llamaré en otra ocasión, Kotori, Mana… —Shidou colgó y se puso de pie para ir con Miku—. Lo siento, estuvimos hablando mucho, pero no tenías que salirme a buscar, Miku.

—Te estabas tardando mucho y me pareció oírte gritar, ¿pasó algo malo? ¿Estás molesto? —preguntó en un tono triste mientras lo apretó del brazo, puesto que se estaba apoyando en él para caminar de regreso a la cama.

—No, tampoco estoy molesto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Todo está bien, solo les contaba mis problemas, es todo.

—¿"Nuestros" problemas…? —Shidou parpadeó un par de veces, asintió con la cabeza.

Se vieron en silencio por unos segundos que hicieron sudar a Shidou, pero no cambió su temple de seriedad. Por otro lado, Miku solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se retiró a la cama. Él lo hizo un momento después, pensando en qué cuando selló a Miku, a pesar de la vergüenza y su identidad falsa como Shiori, todo fue más fácil que ahora.

Estos sí eran problemas reales y no había organización malvada que captura espíritus con fines egoístas para culparla de los obstáculos en su vida y la de sus seres queridos.

Incluso ser Shiori-san no sonaba tan descabellado ahora…

«No… ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Tampoco estoy tan mal!» Shidou se avergonzó un poco y cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño.


	26. Chapter 26

**Este capítulo forma parte de la historia de Shidou, Miku y el matrimonio, pero como solo se enfoca en Shidou, decidí cambiarle el nombre, sin embargo, sí es una continuación de la historia. **

**Sin más, espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Shidou, el trabajo y la Idol**

El evento dio inicio al encenderse las luces de colores, iluminando el pequeño escenario mostrando a una chica hermosa con ropas cómodas y algo reveladoras; sobre todo en la parte del estómago y las piernas, con una pose inicial, típicas de estos eventos musicales.

Cuando la música dio inicio, la chica empezó a realizar su coreografía, emocionando a sus espectadores, quienes agitaban unos palitos de colores, encantados por verla a ella en el escenario.

Tenía el privilegio de observarla tras bambalinas, en el sitio más cercano que se podía tener, y aunque la melodía era animada y uniforme, aunque la idol lograba pasearse por todo el escenario, mientras cantaba con pasión y con dramatización en sus expresiones, aunque su voz era intensa y fuerte, él no parecía estar en este mundo.

Algo extraño estaba pasando en el mundo, algo se había liberado en lo profundo de su mente y le trajo recuerdos que le traía más de un sentimiento, en solo unos momentos.

Recuerdos de una voz hermosa que encantaba corazones.

Recuerdos de una figura envidiable dotada de atributos y gran flexibilidad para saltar y volar en el escenario.

Recuerdos de una idol que amaba lo que hacía y vivía su sueños, sin presiones.

Izayoi Miku.

Recuerdos de su esposa, quien se había retirado momentáneamente debido a su embarazo, del cual ya tenía cerca de ocho meses.

Sin embargo, Shidou estaba en el trabajo ahora, así que prestó atención a la verdadera idol que estaba en medio de su concierto.

«Lo está haciendo bien y yo ni siquiera hice nada. No sé por qué, pero... siento que realmente, no estoy haciendo nada». Pensó el hombre de ojos cafés, suspiró y se rascó la cabeza un poco, su cabello azul estaba más largo, así que sus puntas temblaron un poco.

«Hasumi-chan ya es popular, estoy seguro que he visto varios de esos chicos en los eventos de apretón de manos». Sonrió con cierto orgullo, su trabajo era guiarla hacia las estrellas y asegurarse de que brillara en el escenario, sin importar si era pequeño como este. «Estoy seguro de que te volverás cada vez más brillante».

Shidou estaba muy orgulloso de la joven Idol a su cargo, incluso si prefería mil veces a su esposa, ella ya era una estrella para cuando pudo trabajar a su lado.

El ver crecer a una chica en esta industria, era mucho más especial, se sentía como un logro compartido, de cierta forma.

Sin embargo, para este momento, Hasumi estaba cantando algo más tranquilo y suave, lo que le sorprendió a Shidou y provocó que le buscara con la mirada, es que el público empezó a enloquecerse y a acercarse mucho más a las medidas de seguridad del lugar.

—Gracias~, jeje~ —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y continuó cantando mientras usaba una mano para chocarla con la de sus fanáticos que estaban tratando de estirarse lo más posible para tomar, tan siquiera, ¡Uno de sus cabellos o rozar su piel!

«¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Hasumi-chan?!». Shidou abrió grandemente los ojos y se puso algo histérico por escasos segundos. «¡Cuando vuelva...!»

Y ese momento, no tardó en llegar, puesto que, en el vestidor de este lugar, un cuarto que tenía un tocador con maquillaje y varios tipos de peines, así como un baño y un armario con varios vestidos y diferente ropa, Shidou estaba parado, en frente de la chica, quien estaba sentada en frente de él, con la cara sudada y cierto cansancio.

—Manager-san, si me disculpas, estaba a punto de cambiarme, a menos que~ —dijo con sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos, incluso se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Escucha, sé que estás cansada y te dejaré en paz después de esto, pero no puedo esperar más —dijo con seriedad al verla con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¡Ah...! —Soltó con algo de emoción, sonrojándose un poco más—. Así que... Después de todo, ¿Esto tiene que pasar...?

Shidou flaqueó un poco en su temple, pero si tenía que regañarla por hacer una locura, aunque se mostrara de esa forma, lo haría.

—Sí, no te salvarás de esto, Hasumi-chan.

—¡...! Y-Ya veo... —respondió y empezó a jugar con su largo cabello azul marino, mirando a otro lado; sus ojos morados emitieron un brillo—. Um, sé amable, por favor...

—...¿Huh?

Un momento...

Otro momento después...

—Espera... ¿De qué estás hablando...? —preguntó Shidou, con un rostro lleno de incertidumbre.

—Ah... No sabía qué eras de ese tipo, manager-san —dijo con una voz extraña, se tomó de las mejillas con sus manos, sonrojándose y negó con la cabeza—. Pero ya estás casado con Miku-sama, no, no~, ¿Qué clase de predicamento es este? Soy solo una florecita y aun así...

«¿¡Qué?!» Hasumi entonces se pegó a su pecho mientras el hombre se quedaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos. «¿¡Qué clase de historia estás haciendo en tu mente?!»

—Creo que está bien, si es lo más cerca que estaré de Miku-sama~.

—Tú... —Shidou le miró con un tic nervioso en su ceja y le alejó rápidamente y con algo de fuerza—. ¡Estás entendiéndolo todo mal!

—¡Kyaaaa! —La chica se alejó un poco más y soltó una carcajada, pero como no midió la distancia con la silla, cayó al suelo—. ¡Ahh! Ugh... Uuh...

Shidou suspiró y negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

Luego de que la chica estuviera en su silla, ya tenía un rostro más sereno, pero miraba a otro lado mientras su pie era vendado cuidadosamente por su manager.

—Es la tercera vez, Hasumi-chan...

—Ya sé... pero no es para tanto, estaré bien mañana.

—Tienes que cuidar más de ti misma, y deja tus dramatizaciones, por favor.

—Cielos, ya no se puede jugar contigo, manager-san, hmp.

—Estoy a cargo de ti, si te lesionas, ¡Seria terrible!

—Ya hablas como mi padre... —dijo en voz baja, mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Y lo que hiciste en el escenario, ¿Qué fue eso? Sabes que no debes estar tan cerca del público, eso pudo haberse salido de control.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es como los eventos de apretón de manos, pero gratuito, dime quién más hace eso, ¿Eh? —Sonrió con satisfacción y alzó las manos al techo, como si tuviera un poder especial—. ¡Con esto, mis fans no podrán vivir sin mí!

Shidou no dijo nada, solo suspiró y agachó la cabeza un poco.

—Por favor, sé que eres miembro del club de teatro de tu escuela, pero... De verdad, esto es algo serio. —Shidou miró como la chica parpadeó un par de veces y dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire—. Bien, gracias. Ahora, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Bueno, la verdad, me sentí atraída hacia mi público —dijo con su tono natural, era una voz algo seria y que demostraba certeza o seguridad—. ¿No es el trabajo de las Idols el animar al público y hacerlo pasar un buen rato, creando memorias felices que nunca olvidarán?

—Bueno, si, pero entiendes que puede ser peligroso, ¿verdad? No todos pueden alcanzar tu mano.

—Bueno, eso es cierto... Sin embargo, creo que esto es lo que vienen a buscar, manager-san —dijo al fruncir levemente el ceño—. Una experiencia inolvidable; es así como quiero hacer todos mis conciertos. Si les parece una locura, que así sea.

—Hasumi-chan...

Yokoyama Hasumi, una joven de estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años, miembro del club de teatro y con una mente llena de caracterización, su sueño es participar en una película musical, en donde pueda actuar y cantar, las dos cosas que más le gustan. Pero para eso, debía ser muy popular y llamar la atención.

Shidou sabía que, aunque se perdía entre sus actuaciones espontáneas, estaba frente a una chica que realmente se esforzaba por realizar sus sueños.

—Pero tendré cuidado, manager-san, y muchas gracias por cuidar de mí —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Hm...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, me preguntaba si debería hacer el papel de inválida ahora, ¿Me ayudarías siendo mi asistente personal?

—Te llevaré a casa, cámbiate —dijo con pesadez y salió del cuarto.

—¡Gracias! De verdad, eres un buen mánager, lamento molestarte tanto con mis... Cosas —dijo con ligera inseguridad, mientras Shidou estaba recargado en la pared—. No lo hago con alguien en el que no confié, pero... También tengo otra regla, y esa es... No haré esto con alguien que no confié en mí. En otras palabras... Gracias por ser como un amigo conmigo.

Shidou no dijo nada, pero dejó de observar una foto de Miku en su celular, era de cuando se había casado con ella, él también salía ahí, igual que sus hermanas.

—Sigo siendo tu mánager, Hasumi-chan. Y aunque un día no lo sea, espero que sigamos llevándonos bien.

—Shidou-san... —susurró al pegar la frente a la puerta, ligeramente sonrojada, pero Shidou no escuchó nada.

Tal vez si no tuviera tantas otras cosas en su mente, se daría cuenta de los detalles y de lo más esencial, pero en su mente solo estaba pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con su esposa, con la Idol que siempre sería su número uno.


	27. Chapter 27

**Shidou, Miku y el matrimonio 3**

Esforzándose por hablar, luchando contra su voz que se negaba a salir, buscando por un camino de distracciones; todo era parte de un plan de su corazón asustado. Pero cuando algo está quebrándose y quieres arreglarlo, tratas de repararlo, de cualquier manera posible, tienes que sumergirte en el fondo.

Ocho meses habían pasado desde su embarazo, el límite estaba por llegar y Miku aún no encontraba forma de resolver esto.

Buscaba un momento para hablar, pero siempre se arrepentía cuando regresaba cansado y peor aún, cuando le contaba su día con su nueva Idol a su cargo: le molestaba mucho y no podía explicarlo.

Estaba asustada del futuro y quería contárselo.

Sin Shidou apoyándola y ocupado con otra chica, se sentía incompleta; como un puzle al que le falta una pieza que no puede encontrar.

Mientras Miku miraba la televisión en la sala de su mansión, no notó la locura que la Idol a cargo de Itsuka Shidou había hecho, por tener tantas cosas en la cabeza, igual no estaba viendo esto para estudiar a su "rival", por supuesto que no, entendía que no había comparación entre una aprendiz y una profesional como ella; a esa chica le faltaba mucho, según Miku.

Solo veía el concierto para asegurarse que empezara y terminara como debería de ser, así su Darling no tendría problemas de los que ocuparse.

Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse en eso y un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_Mana y Kotori se habían unido para hablar con Miku y sacarle toda la verdad sobre su estado emocional, sin que el hermano mayor lo supiera, así que llegaron de visita un día y fueron recibidas con los brazos abiertos, además de una atención de primera gracias a la servidumbre de la Idol. _

_Lo que comenzó como una conversación normal, terminó en casi un interrogatorio en el que ambas acorralaron a Miku y le exigieron lo más difícil: la verdad. _

_No hace falta decir que fue muy difícil y la hicieron llorar, lo cual, hizo que ambas entendieran y suavizaran sus tonos, al menos, un poco. _

—_Miku-san, solo porque sientas que lo estás perdiendo, no significa que estés perdida, no significa que mi Nii-sama no te ama, ¡no significa nada, es solo miedo y dudas! —dijo al señalarle con el dedo con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Pero no importa lo que yo opine, ¿cierto? Tienes que hablarlo con él, incluso si crees que está molesto, pero si lo está, ya deberías saber que mi Nii-sama sabe perdonar, y no es como si no lo haya hecho contigo antes; sabes a lo que me refiero. _

—_S-Sí, pero… solo le he causado problemas… y parece que… n-no se diera cuenta de lo que siento, de lo mucho que… lo necesito… —dijo con titubeos dolorosos, parecía tener algo atascado y lastimando su garganta. _

—_Miku, ¿me estás diciendo que dudas del amor de mi Onii-chan? —preguntó Kotori, con los brazos cruzados, mirándole muy seriamente, Mana miró a Kotori con algo de sorpresa. _

—_¡…! —Los ojos de Miku se abrieron un poco más, luego agachó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Claro que no… _

—_¡Entonces…! —Kotori la tomó de su blusa y la levantó un poco para obligarla a ver, Miku y Mana se asustaron por su agarrón tan impulsivo—. ¡Deja de crear historias en tu mente de cosas que no están sucediendo! No pienses que sin Shidou aquí, ¡no puedes hacer nada! Tú puedes hacer muchas cosas, como cantar, bailar, ser una buena amiga, ser un gran apoyo, eres exitosa, famosa y no conozco a alguien con un talento como el tuyo, ¡y no necesitas de estas cosas para ser quién eres! _

_Kotori se desamarró las cintas negras y las tiró al suelo, respiró por la boca por haber dicho todo eso tan rápido, fue observada por ambas, totalmente estupefactas. _

—_Kotori-san… —Miku observó las cintas de su cuñada en el suelo, esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó para mirarle con una sonrisa. _

—_No quiero escuchar más tonterías de tu boca… —dijo al ver a otro lado con desdén, pero después, Miku la abrazó, así como a Mana—. ¡…!_

—_¿Miku-san? _

—_¡Gracias…! _

«Kotori-san y Mana-san tienen razón…» Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cerró los ojos por unos momentos. «Fueron muy duras, pero les agradezco, muchas gracias».

Incluso si por todo este tiempo estaban flotando en medio de un tifón, esto tenía que terminar y Miku se aseguraría de ello, puesto que el concierto había terminado de buena manera, así que era una buena noche, incluso si Shidou regresaría cansado, esta vez, no iba a importar.

Cuando Shidou llegó, ya pasaban de las once de la noche, pensó durante el camino a casa que, tal vez, no debió llevar a la Idol a su casa, pero su amabilidad era su gran maldición, a veces.

«Espero que Miku ya está dormida, solo queda un mes, tal vez menos… tiene que descansar». Shidou pensó en eso cuando pasó de la sala hacia las escaleras, para subir a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y dormir; lo necesitaba. «Después de este concierto, Hasumi-chan tendrá una semana libre, lo que significa, una semana libre para mí también. Arreglaré todo esto con una cita, ¡mañana!»

El joven productor estaba muy seguro, después de pensarlo mucho, llegó a esa conclusión. Después de todo, una cita siempre arreglaba todo en el pasado, ¿por qué no lo haría ahora?

Abrió la puerta del cuarto silenciosamente, entró y estaba todo muy oscuro, pero no demasiado. Así que empezó a cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda, lo más silencioso posible, pero a mitad de ponerse la playera, se sintió observado y giró su cabeza hacia la cama.

—¿Miku…? —Su esposa estaba sentada en la cama, observándolo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Darling —dijo en voz baja, pero con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sí que te tardaste, aunque el concierto terminó desde las nueve y media…

«Ya sé hacia dónde va esto…» Shidou tragó algo de saliva y terminó de ponerse su playera para caminar hacia la cama, sin poder mirarla.

—Lo siento, pero no tenías por qué esperarme, sabes que est…

—¡Claro que tenía que hacerlo, no eres el único que se preocupa, incluso si se trata de ti! ¡Yo también me preocupo por ti! —gritó con una voz molesta, pero también era débil.

Shidou se asustó un poco, no se esperaba esto para nada. No era el reclamo que pensó. Miku tomó su mano con fuerza, pero ella usó ambas manos para atraparlo.

—L-Lo siento… por todo, pero nunca había sentido esto… porque desde que nos casamos, eras solo mío, dijiste que solo me apoyarías a mí, dijiste que yo sería tu Idol número uno, dijiste que…

—¡Es la verdad, esto solo es trabajo! —gritó con algo de desesperación, pero apretó la mano de Miku, negó con la cabeza un par de veces—. No pienses otra cosa, si me alegro de su progreso, de alguna forma, también es el mío, este es mi trabajo, Miku, ¡y sabes que eres la mejor para mí, la más importante! Por favor, Miku… ¡esta es la prueba de todo eso, pero no parece importarte!

Shidou puso su mano suavemente encima de su vientre, el cual estaba bastante grande, por lo que, Miku soltó un par de lágrimas y agachó la cabeza, perdiendo fuerza en su agarre.

—Miku… ¿no amas a nuestro bebé…? Porque creo que… si se parece a mí, no sé si seguiré siendo tu número uno —dijo con suavidad, ella alzó un poco su cabeza para verlo entre su flequillo—. Y si se parece a ti, ¿eso no te haría feliz?

—Darling, no importa lo que sea, sé que será maravilloso —susurró con algo de felicidad y pudo alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo al rostro, mientras sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas—. Yo… exageré y lo siento, pero luego… ella llegó y me sentí… sé que no puedes hacer nada, es trabajo… lo será por un año y falta mucho para que eso termine, pero tengo miedo… ¡porque sin ti, no puedo hacer nada! Uuuh… uuh…

—¡…!

—Solo cambié… porque Darling me salvó, incluso si pierdo todo, sé que no sentiré que me muero… porque estás aquí, a mi lado… preocupándote por mí, apoyándome, escuchándome, queriéndome… —explicó con dificultad, su tono era agridulce. Se limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos—. Era así desde que nos casamos… s-siempre pensé que era como un sueño, p-pero… no te preocupas solo por mí ahora…

—No.

—…

Miku sintió que todo empezaría a desmoronarse, quería que él lo negara, pero en vez de eso…

—¡…! —Luego fue abrazada con algo de fuerza y sintió como su cabeza fue acariciada gentilmente—. Darling…

—Te amo solo a ti, Miku. Siempre me preocupo por otras personas, a veces, más de lo que yo me preocupo por mí mismo… lo siento, Miku, no pensé que ser así sería… algo que podría lastimarte, pero… eso no va a cambiar —dijo con seriedad, pero en un tono tranquilo. Para este momento, ella ya lo estaba abrazando—. Pero eso no importa, porque no amaré a nadie más como te amo a ti. Eres la persona que más me preocupa, incluso cuando debería de poner atención, en lo único que podía pensar era en ti y en cómo arreglar todo esto.

—¡…! —Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lo abrazó más fuerte—. L-Lo siento por no… decir nada hasta ahora, no quería molestarte más… y no quería crear más problemas…

—No estoy molesto, ahora entiendo lo que sucedía —dijo aliviado, pero luego se puso serio de nuevo—. Lo único que me molesta es que nuestro bebé no tenga nombre aún…

—…pero sí lo tiene —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —Se separó un poco para mirarla, ya no estaba llorando—. Pero si no lo hemos hablando…

—Ufufu~, pero por supuesto que pensé en uno, para cuando lo habláramos… lo siento, otra vez…

—Bueno, yo también lo siento… pero eso no importa, ¿de acuerdo? Te perdono. —Sonrió cálidamente—. ¿También podrías perdonarme?

Miku sonrió y lo besó en los labios repentinamente; enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y no se alejó de él por más de un minuto, dejando a Shidou casi sin aire.

«Supongo que eso será un sí…» Pensó sonrojado de las mejillas y recuperando aire, ella solo soltó una risita.

—Te perdonaré si te transformas en Shiori-san~.

—¿Eh? —El sonrojo se esfumó y miró a Miku con cierto miedo—. ¿¡Quéeeeee?!

Miku soltó grandes carcajadas que casi se va de espaldas, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, Shidou sonrió y se rascó un poco la mejilla.

Tenía mucho tiempo de no escucharla reírse así, por eso, supo que ahora todo estaría bien.


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado tanto tiempo, lo sé, pero por fin estoy de vuelta, hoy, 30 de abril, les traigo esta linda historia de la niña más linda de todo Date A Live, ¡feliz día, Yoshino! **

**Espero que les guste y si pudieras dejarme un comentario, lo agradecería mucho. **

* * *

**Yoshino, los niños y Yoshinon**

Al finalizar las clases, llegaba el momento más esperado por los pequeños niños, deseosos de volver a casa, no porque hubiera algo malo en este kínder, sino porque no se acostumbraban del todo, a estar sin sus padres. Sin embargo, también existía el caso contrario, y los que aún no estaban acostumbrados a la maestra que cuidaba tan gentilmente a todos, pronto lo harían.

—S-Sensei… —dijo una niña que se acercó a su escritorio, sin poder mirarla del todo, mientras iba acompañado de otros cinco pequeños más—. Um, disculpe… esto, ¿sensei…?

—¿Hm? —preguntó con una voz suave al mirarlos—. ¡…!

Abrió más sus grandes ojos azules al ver como seis de sus alumnos estaban ahí, casi rodeando su asiento. Parpadeó un par de veces y se acomodó, sin dejar su asiento, para estar frente a ellos, acercó un poco su rostro con una gentil sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaede-chan? ¿Tus padres están tardando mucho? No te preocupes. —Puso su mano en su mejilla para alzarle la cara lentamente, los ojos cafés de la niña brillaron—. Todo estará bien, vendrán en cualquier momento.

—No es eso, sensei, queremos que haga eso de nuevo, ¡por favor! —dijo uno de los niños, con una voz un poco melodiosa.

—¿Eh…? ¿"Eso"…? —preguntó sin entender a qué se referían.

—¡Kaede nos dijo que tiene a un muñeco que habla!

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, Kaede agachó un poco la cabeza, pensando que la sensei podría molestarse, pero la joven mujer de cabello azul esponjoso, atado en una cola de caballo baja, solamente se ruborizó ligeramente.

Sin duda, tener un muñeco que habla era algo que un niño no podría callarse, y era obvio que todos querrían verlo, ¡era un muñeco que hablaba! ¿Cuándo se había visto algo tan genial?

Sus rostros se llenaron de felicidad y emoción cuando su maestra asintió con la cabeza, aunque cerró los ojos por unos momentos, con una expresión tranquila, feliz y algo nostálgica, pero los pequeños no pudieron notar toda esa gama de sentimientos en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, pero le preguntaré, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí! —contestaron todos, al unísono.

La maestra tomó su bolso, lo abrió y en frente de todos, metió la cabeza un poco ahí, hizo una pregunta en voz baja que todos oyeron, entonces, se alejó y metió su mano dentro del bolso, pareció hurgar un poco, cosa que emocionó más a los niños.

Hasta que se los mostró con una pequeña sonrisa, era una marioneta muy bonita, bien conservada, con la forma de un conejo. Quienes no lo habían visto, se quedaron impactados, pero Kaede, quien ya lo conocía, dio un paso adelante, emocionada.

—¡Yoshinon-san!

—¡Oh! Kaede-chan, eres tú, ¡ah y tantos niños más~! Yoshino, Yoshino, ¡no sabía que eran tantos! —dijo la marioneta, con una voz algo chillona, pero con alegría, mientras la maestra solo sonrió para ver que decían sus niños.

—¡Ohhhhh! —Como si fuera lo único brillante en el salón, rodearon al muñeco.

—Él es mi mejor amigo: Yoshinon, ha estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo y fue un regalo muy especial. Así que, espero que se lleven muy bien —explicó con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Todo lo que ha dicho Yoshino es cierto, ella también es mi mejor amiga, así que, espero que se estén portando muy bien con ella, ¿bien~? ¡O los va a castigar y llamará a sus mamás! —Yoshinon se carcajeó con maldad, pero solo lo fingió, dejando preocupados a los niños.

—Ah, claro que no, niños. Yoshinon, no digas esas cosas, por favor, todos son muy buenos niños.

—Oh, ¿es así? ¿Se han portado bien, eh~?

—¡Sí, nos hemos portado bien!

—¿Y son buenos con Yoshino? ¿Hmm~?

—¡Sí, sí!

—Está bien, hehe~, solo por eso, los voy a recompensar~.

—¡Ohhhh!

Esto solo era otro día más en su vida actual, ya no necesitaba que Yoshinon siempre estuviera ahí, en su mano, pero Yoshinon siempre sería su mejor amigo y un regalo muy especial, así que, lo tenía siempre cerca, como un amuleto de la buena suerte y parece que, ahora, para que fuera un amigo de sus niños.


	29. Chapter 29

**Shidou, Yoshino y el matrimonio**

Esta era una escena típica en un sábado en este hogar humilde de solo una planta, eso sí, la casa tenía bastante espacio al fondo, cosa que no se notaba en la parte frontal, tampoco poseían un jardín como otras casas de la colonia, pero sí que había flores, pasto natural y un árbol del que, de una rama fuerte, colgaba un columpio, todo esto en el patio trasero.

Justamente ahí era el lugar donde, obviamente, más se la pasaba el niño que habitaba en esta casa, tenía como cuatro años, cabello corto de color azul y unos azules como el cielo. Estaba siendo felizmente columpiado por su madre, quien tenía largo cabello esponjoso de color azul, pero de un tono más claro que el del niño, pero sus ojos eran iguales y más grandes.

—Yuki, solo unos minutos más, recuerda que debemos ir con papá para su cambio de turno, tu tía Mana ya se está preparando —explicó la joven mujer mientras seguía columpiándolo sin mucha fuerza para evitar cualquier accidente.

—Sí, mami. Pero ¿por qué papá tiene trabajo hasta los domingos y tú no? —preguntó al poner las piernas en el suelo y después de derrapar un poco, logró detenerse—. ¿Hm…?

—Oh, bueno… eso es porque papá es genial en el trabajo —dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron un poco—. La comida que hace papá es deliciosa, ¿no es así?

—Ah, eso es verdad, una vez probé la de tía Mana, pero no me gustó mucho… —dijo tímidamente y miró al frente, aunque agachó la cabeza un poco—. Papá cocina delicioso, no sé cómo lo hace, debe ser usar ingredientes mágicos.

—Jeje, bueno, tal vez cuando seas más grande, también te enseñe sus habilidades mágicas —dijo con una sonrisa y lo tomó en brazos para cargarlo.

—¡Ah…! Pero, mami… —dijo al mirarla mientras ella se retiraba del jardín para entrar a la casa nuevamente.

—¿Si?

—L-La comida de mami también es deliciosa. —Sus palabras junto a su rostro un poco tenso, hicieron sonreír cálidamente a su madre, quien terminó besando su frente con suavidad—. ¡…!

—Papá le enseñó a mamá a cocinar, Yuki. Pero si dices que… mi comida es igual de deliciosa… um… ¡Estoy muy feliz…!

Para Yoshino, su esposo era su héroe más grande, siempre podía contar con él, tanto ahora como en el pasado, y siempre estaba ahí para ella desde que le había conocido. Cuando recibía un cumplido como este, simplemente no podía evitar sonrojarse y ponerse muy feliz, justo como en el pasado.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Otro claro ejemplo de esto es que Shidou, sea por la razón que sea, terminaba teniendo problemas en la vida, o en este caso, su trabajo y todo porque cierta Idol súper famosa se le ocurrió decir que: "Los postres del pastelero Shidou son deliciosos, vayan ahí y pruébenlos, tal vez me encuentren~".

«Miku, no soy pastelero, soy repostero y…»

—¡Nii-sama, necesito otro pastel de fresas con crema para la mesa cuatro! —dijo su hermana menor, quien se le parecía mucho y había entrado para dejarle otra nota de pedido.

—¿¡Otro?! ¡Pero si ya pidió cuatro en menos de una hora! —El joven hombre gruñó un poco y se limpió la cara con una toalla.

Este hombre era Itsuka Shidou, tenía cabello azul algo largo por no tener tiempo de ocuparse en él, por lo que se lo ataba en una pequeña colita usando una liga, era una medida higiénica, ya que él cocinaba todos los postres de esta pastelería. Y vestía como un cocinero y hasta usaba unos guantes de cocina de color blancos.

—Vamos, sabes que Tohka-san es nuestra cliente número uno, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó la joven con una gotita en la cabeza—. Miku-san nos hizo un gran favor con esa publicidad gratuita.

—Pero gracias a eso no puedo… estar con mi familia en sábado, se supone que Origami me ayudaría hoy, pero resulta que se enfermó, uuh… cielos… —Suspiró con cierta pesadez.

—Oh, bueno, sí… lo siento por eso, pero no lo vimos venir. Es culpa del destino, pero podemos… —En ese momento, la puerta donde solo debía usar el personal, fue abierta. Mana se giró para verlos—. ¿Yoshino-san? ¿Yuki-kun?

—¡…! —Shidou abrió más los ojos y se acercó a ellos.

—Papá, ¿tienes problemas…? —preguntó preocupado y en voz baja, Shidou hizo una sonrisa amarga, típica suya, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Papá sí tiene problemas.

—¿¡Yoshino-san…?! —Mana retrocedió un paso al escuchar eso y abrió más los ojos por lo directa de sus palabras.

—Por eso. —Yoshino sonrió con determinación se acercó a Shidou para tomar su mano entre las suyas—. Mamá ayudará a papá.

—¡…! Yoshino… eso no es justo… —susurró levemente sonrojado, pero sonrió levemente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo haré, así que, confía en mí.

Shidou abrió un poco la boca, pero asintió con la cabeza al momento en el que apretó una de sus manos levemente, luego sonrió más animado.

«Gracias, Yoshino».


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hola a todos! Ya tenía tiempo sin venir aquí con una de mis historias cortitas, espero que esta les guste mucho pues será la final de esta temporada, creo que ya es justo que le toque una a Kurumi, ¿no? **

**Espero puedas dejarme un comentario, sin más, nos vemos. **

* * *

**Shidou, Kurumi y el café de gatos**

—Meow, meow…

—Meow, meow… meow

—Meow~.

—Meeoow…

Frente a él, sentado en uno de los sillones, esos maullidos sonaron como una canción mientras ojos de colores azul, verde y variaciones de ese tono, le observaban expectantes.

De hecho, algunos de estos felinos estaban incluso sentados encima de uno de los cojines, justo al lado de este joven hombre de cabello azul corto y ojos cafés.

—Hmm… eh… —Abrió la boca un poco para hablar, pero dudó y cerró la boca por unos momentos, oyendo ruido en la cocina—. ¿Kurumi? Esto… ¿quién es la nueva gatita blanca de ojos verdes…? Es nueva, ¿no es así?

Tokisaki Kurumi salió de la cocina, con una cuchara de madera en una mano, un delantal blanco encima de su vestido carmesí y con el cabello negro atado en una coleta.

—¿Hm? O-Oh, Anata (Querido), sobre eso… —dijo con una sonrisa complicada—. ¿No te parece que es hermosa~?

—Kuurumii… —Shidou giró su cabeza a ella para mirarle con desaprobación—. Esta ya es el gato número 7, mi salario no puede mantener más de 3… escucha, sé que amas a los gatos y también me agradan, son lindos y buenos compañeros, pero…

—¡P-Pero ellos necesitan de mí…! —replicó con un brillo en su único ojo visible, el cual era de color rojo—. Ya sé, haré que un clon mío vaya a trabajar.

—Kurumi, eso drena tu vida, ¡denegado!

Ante su grito, los gatitos que estaban a su lado, se fueron a un lado, excepto el que estaba acostado encima del sillón que tenía pelaje azul.

—Ehh… ya veo, Anata, realmente te preocupas por mí —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y fue con él rápidamente para rodearlo del cuello con sus brazos—. Ahora~, piensa en los gatitos como piensas en mí~.

—… —Guardó silencio por un momento y terminó suspirando—. Será mejor pensar en algo, ponlos en adopción o algo así. Quizás Kotori quiera uno de estos… solo tres, Kurumi.

—A-Anata… uuh… —Frunció un poco el ceño y apretó más su cuello, Shidou puso sus manos encima de sus brazos y se los acarició un poco—. ¡…! Está bien. Pensaré en algo. Por cierto, la nueva gatita se llama Mina, ¿no crees que es linda?

—Ah… claro, Kurumi. —Sonrió un poco—. Pero antes de eso, hay que pensar qué hacer, después de todo, creo que deberíamos quedarnos con Tiaki, Sota y Hime, son tus favoritos y llegaron primero, a excepción de Hime.

—Hmm… quiero quedarme con todos~.

—Kurumi…

—Jijiji.

Shidou y Kurumi dejaron esa conversación para durante la comida, la cual fue macarrones con queso y té helado, el cual se tomaron tiempo en disfrutar junto a unos macarones de diferentes colores pastel.

—Me gustan mucho estas cosas, tienen colores tan bonitos —dijo Kurumi al tomar uno de color rosa entre dos dedos—. Fácilmente podrían servir de adorno de lo bonitos que son, ¿no lo crees?

—Eso es cierto, la primera vez que probé estos creo que fue de un café —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con ligera nostalgia—. No lo pensé mucho y me lo comí, jaja.

—¡…!

—¿Uh? ¿No fue gracioso…? —preguntó al rascarse la mejilla un poco—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Lo tengo…! —Abrió más los ojos y con una estrella en ellos, de repente se levantó y puso las manos con algo de fuerza en la mesa, Shidou abrió más los ojos—. Anata, ¡pondremos un café de gatos! ¡**Coffee Meow-Meow**!

—… ¿Coffee… Meow-Meow?

—¿Hm? ¿Acaso tienes un nombre más lindo y que vaya con la temática del sitio, Anata? —preguntó con ligera seriedad y entrecerró un poco su ojo rojo.

—No… es un lindo nombre, me gusta, me agrada, pero… Kurumi, ¿sabes todo lo que se necesita para hacer eso…?

—No, pero sé que necesitamos gatos y esos ya los tenemos, aunque entre más, mejor. Y te tengo a ti, Anata~. —La sonrisa de Kurumi fue pícara y extendida, Shidou se sonrojó ligeramente y suspiró—. Sé que necesitamos muchas cosas, pero sabes exactamente a quien debemos llamar~.

—De acuerdo… le hablaré a Kotori.

Ratatoskrs debía ver por el bien de los espíritus, así que con una llamada a Kotori, Kurumi obtuvo una gran suma de dinero para iniciar con su negocio de café de gatos, todo sea por una calidad de vida para los espíritus, en este caso, ella.

Kurumi también comentó la idea a sus amigas espíritus más jóvenes, Natsumi se negó rotundamente, pero cuando supo que Yoshino sí se animó a participar, terminó aceptando.

Eso casi que solucionaba la parte del servicio, puesto que le local sería pequeño, pero Shidou no podía ser el único que se partiera la espalda en la cocina, así que también reclutaron personas con experiencia culinaria, sin embargo, quien hizo las entrevistas fue su esposa.

Así que, cuando conoció a sus compañeros, se encontró con la sorpresa que era solo uno, era una joven de veinte años aproximadamente, aunque su rostro parecía más joven, de ojos azules aguamarina y largo cabello blanco.

«¿¡Solo contrataste a una persona, Kurumi?!» Pensó desesperado mientras hacía una sonrisa y saludaba a su compañera, ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Me llamo Kanade, um… muchas gracias por aceptarme, y también a Kuroha.

—¿Kuroha…? ¿Hay alguien más?

—Ah… es mi gatita, le dije a Tokisaki-san que no podía dejarla sola y me aceptó a mí y a ella, ¡nos esforzaremos! —dijo con una linda sonrisa y con entusiasmo, Shidou hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

«Kurumi…»

Al comprobar las habilidades culinarias de su compañera, se dio cuenta que tendría un largo camino que recorrer, Shidou creyó que todo esto sería un fracaso y que tendría que pedirle disculpas a Kotori por el dinero malgastado, pero él no contó con la astucia de su esposa.

El día de la inauguración del café, Shidou sintió la presión de no tener ni un solo descanso al cocinar rápidamente, fue tanto así que hasta Kurumi le tuvo que ayudar, puesto que era demasiado para solo dos en la cocina.

Y todo esto se debía a que Miku Izayoi estaba en una "cita" con una fan y casualmente se le dio por tener la cita en el "Coffee Meow-Meow".

«Sí, claro». Pensó Shidou, eran demasiada coincidencia.

Una vez en casa, Shidou estaba deshecho, acostado en el sillón mientras Kurumi estaba contando el dinero de este día, sentada en el suelo y usando la mesita de la sala.

Ren estaba acostado encima de la panza del joven hombre, pesaba más de seis kilos, pero Shidou ya no tenía la fuerza para quitarlo de encima.

—Ahh… ¿cuánto vas?

—…no me desconcentres, pero más que tu salario sí es, Jijiji. —Sonrió ampliamente y le miró de reojo—. Quiero escuchar que lo digas, Señor preocupado.

—…ahhh… está bien, me equivoqué, el Coffee Meow-Meow es lo "máximo"…

—Jajaja. Sí, eso, justo así~.

Shidou terminó sonriendo de buen humor mientras escuchaba el ronroneo del gato que tenía encima, lo acarició suavemente y cerró los ojos para relajarse. Ahora Tiaki, Sota, Hime, Ren, Mina, Hana y Shiro, los 7 gatos, no tendrían ningún problema de seguir viviendo con ellos.


End file.
